Magic and Mystery
by SnowPrincessEiry
Summary: Reiha is a Oncer, just like us. Unlike us, she was born a dhamphir, half vampire, on her father's side, and a sorceress on her mother's side. Reiha shows her fierce side time and time again. Her past is rough but her life takes a turn for the worse when she is brought to Neverland. Reiha constantly battles for her freedom while trying to avoid the demon that is Peter Pan.
1. Story Breakdown

**Story Breakdown**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1:** I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC.  
><strong>2:<strong> I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see.

**OWNERSHIP CLAIM:**

**1:** I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!

**2:** I DO own the lyrics found in "[]" which are written to reflect a certain person's personality - usually it will be Reiha's personality, or the songs she sings along with on her MP3, but on occasion, when it's in Pan's point-of-view, it will reflect his personality.

**STORY NOTES:**

**1:** This story is different from my fanfictions Snowfall and Find Your Fairytale. This story will take place during the mid-season break of season 3 - during the year Emma and Henry had away from the people of Storybrooke, after Pan's curse - though Reiha had finished season 3, and is now waiting for season 4. Considering this story will be taking part in Neverland after Pan's "death," it will be following the guidelines of Pan's return that was mentioned in Snowfall. Those who haven't read it, I recommend you do so - it is mentioned, briefly, in the 13th chapter.  
><strong>2: <em>Bold-italic<em>** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view.  
><strong>3:<strong> Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.

**CHARACTER NOTES:**

**Name:** Reiha Moon  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18/19  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Dark Auburn  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Left: Hazel, Right: Lavender  
>I was born with heterochromia, in lame-man's terms: two different eye colors. A birth defect. The hazel eye color<br>was inherited by my mother, whereas my lavender eye color was inherited from my biological father. When my  
>vampiric blood awakens, my hazel eye will match my right, taking on the lavender color.<br>**Gender:** Female  
><strong>Family:<strong> Azaleah Moon - Mother - Deceased; Greyson Moon - Father - Deceased; Leon Cross - Biological Father - Deceased  
>My mother worked as a nurse and during her trip home, after a late night shift, she was attacked by a man. This man was like no other, his flesh was cold as ice. Being a rational-minded person refused to think it was a vampire, at least until he fed on her after taking advantage of her. Thankfully a nurse in-training, Greyson, found her and went to help her. Not long after both fell in love and married. Even though I wasn't my father's child by blood, but he raised me as his own. From a early age, my mother taught me magic, which didn't throw my dad off that much - he was a pretty passionate believer in the supernatural. During the late morning of my sixth birthday, we had an uninvited guest show up: my biological father, Leon. First he took father's life while he was on the porch drinking his morning coffee only to catch the pedophile in the act, then came for mother. In order to protect me, mother hid me somewhere he wouldn't be able to sniff me out, but sadly, though I was unseen by Leon, I could see from where I was hidden causing me to witness my mother's life end. In an act to cover his tracks, Leon lit my house on fire, and with immense amount of struggle, I managed to get out. Years passed and not once did I run to an orphanage or foster home - I didn't want to chance losing anyone. Obviously, over time, I did manage to get a few good friends. Because my mother wasn't able to teach me all she knew, I had to hunt down magical teachers. Let me tell you, it was NOT easy, there are so many frauds out there. However, 2 years ago, I came across a store in New York where I found two apprentices to Merlin - yes MERLIN. Let me tell you, these two were hard to convince to teach me, but after pushing myself to prove myself worthy, they accepted me and taught me.<br>**Need to Know:** My mother was a self-taught sorceress. She was selfless and maternal, to say the least. My biological father was a vampire. He was, however, a true monster - metaphorically, of course. Because of my bloodline being what it is, I was born half vampire and half human, though it is commonly referred to as a dhamphir - fictionally speaking.


	2. Wake Me Up

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
><strong>1: <strong>I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!**  
><strong>**2: ****_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.**  
><strong>**3: **The song for this chapter is the opening sequence for "Alice Human Sacrifice" done by the Vocaloid programmers. This particular translated version is done by katerinu2.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1.) Wake Me Up<br>*****  
><em>Once Upon a Time there lived a lovely dream... It's creator was unknown, so it seems. The little dream thought: <strong>I don't wanna vanish so simply, is there a way to make the people notice me?<strong> The little dream thought and thought. [It] came up with an idea so [very] grand. **I could get people to stray into me, make a world with their own hands.  
><strong>_***

_"Reiha..."_ A voice beckoned every hour since I finished the two-part season finale of _Once Upon a Time_, Snow Drops and There's no Place Like Home. By this time I had finished my lesson with Balthazar Blake, my adviser in magic. Though both Balthazar and his wife, Veronica, had been around me during the entirety of the lesson, it would seem as though I was the only one who heard it. **_Fucking Hell!_** I thought angrily as I kicked the wired ground of the elevator. **_Why am I the only one who hears that voice?!_** I slammed the elevator door as I left the abandoned area. I flipped my hood over my head and let it hang. I felt my frustration melt away after walking into the barrage of falling raindrops, as it beat against my hooded sweater. **_I'm going home..._** With that pleasant thought, a smile claimed my lips, putting my mind at ease. As soon as I took a step beyond the door, allowing it to close behind me, I felt my body being lifted off the ground. My eyes looked up. I saw a black transparent being, a shadow. I felt my blood run cold as it wasn't any ordinary shadow, but one of Neverland's shadows from _Once Upon a Time_. It's eerie glowing eyes looked down to me. It seemed to sense my unease and began to rattle a little, silently laughing at me. "Fuck you!" I hissed bitterly as my anxiety shifted into rage. It looked at me, noticing my sudden change in attitude, and looked towards the direction we were headed in. Upon following it's gaze, towards the second star to the right, the air became dense and I fell into to a forced slumber.

...

I sat in my Thinking Tree. The very tree that once caused me a great deal of trouble. I bit my lip as my thoughts came to the conversation I had before I arrived.

()

"I will be bringing a girl to Neverland within the fortnight." The Shadow warned. I looked up from the simmered embers before me, only to glare at the transparent being to my right. **_Not while I have a say in it._**

"Not. Fucking. Happening." I mentioned, annoyance was clear in my tone.

"The girl's purity is vital to Neverland's existence and your survival." It growled defensively.

"The Truest Believer was to save my life. But after my last encounter with him and his family, I can't leave Neverland, 'least that's that you said in the past." I shrugged. "Besides, a girls' presence here is against the rules." A smirk danced on my lips as I mocked the being. Yes, girls have found themselves here before, but they never stayed more than a night - they couldn't handle it. Only Wendy Darling and Tinkerbell have stayed longer, but that's because Tinkerbell was exiled and Wendy was a pawn in my game.

"Make sure that this girl falls in love with you. If you fail, your rule WILL come to a permanent end." It informed. "If you have a problem with it, I will have no problem taking away all that Neverland has bestowed upon you." With that threat uttered I decided it best not to argue. "Wise decision." It sneered before taking off towards Skull Rock. I was far from amused. I left to get some thinking done at the one place I could think clearly.

()

**_To think: another girl would be brought here to Neverland!_** I ground my teeth together at the very thought. **_There's a reason girls aren't permitted in Neverland!_** I glared up to the night sky. A girl's presence promotes hormonal interaction, lust, which causes 'adult' oriented thoughts. If not that, then it encourages love, which is another forbidden emotion. Yes, I've flirted in the past, but nothing beyond that. **_Come to think of it, how the fuck is a little girl falling for me supposed to help sustain my life and my rule?!_** I scowled. As much as it pissed me off, I couldn't fight the Shadow. **_She better not be another Wendy... One is more than enough._** My eyes softened as my eyes meet the moon. **_I guess I don't a have a choice._** I sighed heavily. **_It's either I allow it or I lose everything I've worked for._** I balled my fists. **_I will claim her heart. I refuse to lose. Let alone to a girl._** With that thought, a smirk danced upon my lips as I went back to camp. I didn't tell anyone about the girl, not even Felix. This would be a nice surprise for them all.

...

A moan left my lips as pain shot through my body. **_What the fuck happened to me?_** I slowly pull myself forward to a sitting position. I take in my surroundings. Jungle, beach, cliffs... Then it hit me. I felt anxiety build within me. **_I... I'm in NEVERLAND?! Why?!_** My advanced hearing picked up the sound of approaching feet. **_The Lost Boys? But weren't they taken back to the Enchanted Forest from the curse Pan set off in Storybrooke?_** I thought for a moment. **_Right... The boys Pan had were around long before Regina cast the Dark Curse..._** I knew the boys must have been spying on me. **_Creepy stalkers._** I sighed heavily as I pushed my body to stand. "I grow weary of your stupid games, show yourselves, you bloody cowards!" My voice held agitation as I glared into the bushes to my far left. Don't get me wrong, having these assholes watch me disturbed the Hell outta me, but I have lost my patience. Patience isn't something you want to test in a dhamphir, let alone a dhamphir who is a Merlinian. A handful of teenagers came through the brush. Just as I remembered, they all wore outfits consisting of tattered clothing - brown and green were the reoccurring colors in their outfits. Their tall leader wore a messy almost-black cloak, a forest green scarf, a tattered brown shirt, dark pants, and a pair of dingy green boots. Beneath his hood was dirty blonde hair, both literally decorated in dirt and the hair color, and a scar ran across his face. Felix. I couldn't help but stare. **_But he died! His heart was crushed to dust! What the FUCK?!_**

"Well boys, seems we have a new friend," Felix stated. "How, I don't know." He muttered under his breath. **_That's right, Pan's shadow was destroyed by Tinkerbell._** "Welcome to Neverland." With that said, he opened his arms in a welcoming manner, as his club hung loosely in his right hand.

"Yeah, because nothing is as welcoming as teenage stalkers." I uttered loud enough to catch their attention.

"You're a girl?" Felix said taking a step closer.

"No... I'm a fucking tranny, of course I'm a girl you moron!" I hissed angrily. I took a breath to calm myself. **_He's not worth it._** "If we're stating the obvious, you idiots are the Lost Boys."

"Well, would you look at that." Felix mocked as he tapped his club against his shoulder. "Slightly," A short boy with brown hair and dark hazel eyes, with the physical appearance of a twelve year-old, jumped on the spot. "Tie the girl up."

"Yes Felix." I decided I would play the 'fragile' damsel til the time was right. Slightly seemed very nervous but put a nice, strong knot securing my arms in place. Felix stood tall in front of me, not by much mind you, only about four inches taller than me. He maneuvered himself behind me and began to push me forward. **_Prick._**

"Knock it off." I barked glancing to him.

"No." He refused simply and pushed me more. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. He wearing that smirk of his lips. He was enjoying getting a rise from me. After a while of silence, Felix decided to break the silence. "What's your name, girl?"

"My mother taught me to never give a guy my name until I trusted him enough to do so." I mentioned looking at the tangled jungle.

"Well isn't that nice." Felix sighed. I stopped moving causing Felix to collide into my back. As his chest made contact with my head I heard a heartbeat. **_There must be a pretty hefty price for the magic that regenerated his heart._** "What's the hold up, you stupid girl?!"

"Would you look at that, you DO have a heart." I mocked with a smirk, looking back to him. He rolled his eyes and began to push me forward, only I refused. I heard an aggravated sigh leave Felix's lips.

"Hey!" I debated when Felix lifted me up and put me over his shoulder. **_Asshole._**

...

"I grow weary of your stupid games, show yourselves, you bloody cowards!" A feminine voice demanded. I looked back to my 'brothers' and smirked, earning a nod from all of them. It was now time to make our move. I swung my club over my shoulder and we weaved out of the bushes. There, within my vision, stood the person I figured was brought here. How I didn't know, but after living here for so long, I've learned not to ask questions. The boy's voice sounded pretty underdeveloped. **_I must be over-thinking things again._** I shook my head and smirked to him. He wore a dark blue hooded jacket that ended at his lower thigh. The complexion I saw was fair and frail. Long black pants peeked out from under the sweater. Dark brown leather boots were his choice of shoes.

I approached the boy and stopped right in front of him. "Well boys, seems we have a new friend," I mentioned to my comrades. "How, I don't know." I mumbled. **_Pan's shadow is gone and Pan can't leave, so it will remain a mystery, for now._** "Welcome to Neverland." I opened my arms in a welcoming manner. **_Where your freewill will be stripped away._**

"Yeah, because nothing is as welcoming as teenage stalkers." Finally I saw him. The hood fell back a bit. My eyes widened. **_He's a SHE?!_** I bit my lip. **_Pan will not be pleased._** The moon illuminated her well. The eye that was uncovered by her bangs was hazel. Her hair was a dark auburn color, much more red than burgundy wine.

"You're a girl?" I wondered as I took a step closer.

"No... I'm a fucking tranny," **_What the fuck is a 'tranny?'_** "Of course I'm a girl you moron!" She hissed sending a glare towards me. **_Well what do you know, a girl with spunk._** "If we're stating the obvious, you idiots are the Lost Boys." **_Beauty, fire, and brains. Pan will have fun breaking this girl._**

"Well, would you look at that." I cheered tapping my club against my shoulder. "Slightly," I looked back to the youngest of us. He was always intimidated by me, which was rather amusing. "Tie the girl up."

"Yes Felix." He complied. For some odd reason he was hesitant with tying her up but though he was intimidated by me, he would fear the consequence he'd face from Pan. For good reason too, you do NOT want to anger Pan. I walked around the girl and pushed her forward. **_The sooner I get her to Pan, the sooner she'll be his problem._**

"Knock it off." The girl demanded glaring back at me.

"No." I stated before pushing her onward. It was pretty silent. The other boys whispered whereas normally they'd have conversations. I figured I would start a conversation with the girl, just to make time go by quicker. "What's your name, girl?"

"My mother taught me to never give a guy my name until I trusted him enough to do so." She informed. **_Parents had a habit of instilling lessons._** I winced at the memories from my past.

"Well isn't that nice." I heaved a heavy sigh. Out of no where, the girl stopped walking. My body made contact with hers. I caught a brief sniff of her hair, only because it was right under my nose. **_She smells really good, almost like mixed berries._** I felt my face flush ever-so-slightly. My heartbeat fastened. I fought the odd feelings I was undergoing. "What's the hold up, you stupid girl?!" I barked.

"Would you look at that, you DO have a heart." She mused. I had to hand it to this girl, she had a way of amusing me, both when intended and not. I simply rolled my eyes and began to push her again, however she refused to move. **_Stupid fucking girl._** I sighed in frustration. **_It has to be done._**

"Hey!" She debated once I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

...

Finally we arrived at the Lost Boy camp. The memories from when Henry were here rushed through my mind. **_Henry had to deal with these neanderthals before, but now I have to!_**

"Now, now, Felix, where's your manners?" I heard the all-too-familiar youthful British voice state. **_Really?!_** "Come now, put the nice lady down." He mocked. I felt my body sliding downward until my feet made contact with the ground. I brought my hand up and smacked Felix square across the face.

"Asshole!" I hissed. After whipping around, I saw the ring leader of them all. He wore dark grey pants, a brown leather belt that hung around his waist, a dark grey-green pair of pants topped with his dagger holster on his left thigh, and black boots that were laced with red string. Ash brown hair was 'swept' from his face, and then there were his eyes. The mischievous, manipulative irises of light green, almost grey. I was face-to-face - literally - with the notorious demon of Neverland. **_Peter-Fucking-Pan._**


	3. Crossing Lines

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
><strong>1: <strong>I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!**  
><strong>**2: ****_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.**  
><strong>**3: **The song for this chapter is "Done" by The Band Perry.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2.) Crossing Lines<br>*****  
><em>Mama always told me that I should play nice, but she didn't know you when she gave me that advice. I'm through with you! You're one bridge I'd like to burn. Scatter the ashes, smash the urn. I'm through with you! I don't wanna be your 'just for fun,' [I] don't wanna be under your thumb. All I wanna be is done!<br>_***

**_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_** I swore mentally. **_He's the last person I want to deal with!_** I narrowed my eyes in frustration as our gazes were still locked. _**On top of that, h**_**_ow the FUCK is this pathetically desperate ass back from the dead?! _**Pan leaned a bit closer, almost causing our noses to touch. "Tell me, girl, what's your name?" His voice wondered. The tone he had held a subtle demanding hiss to it. I didn't care for it though.

"As I've already told Felix, I don't give my name to those I don't trust." I muttered before sending him a glare. "And I DO NOT trust you." I hissed. He seemed taken back from my statement but recovered quickly.

"That hurts, love." He pouted before leaning even closer to me, trapping me between him and a tree. "How 'bout a trade? A name for a name." I simply rolled my eyes. **_Doesn't really help if I already know your name._** "My name is Peter, Peter - "

"Peter Pan. Yeah, I know who you are." I mentioned with a heavy sigh. Pan, once more, was surprised at what I had said. His eyebrows were raised as a look of awe came over his face. Like before, he returned to himself rather quickly.

"How interesting. But now it's unfair - you know my name but I don't know yours." Next thing I knew, I felt a great amount of pain coming from my chest. He had his hand grasped around my heart. With a swift pull of his hand, my heart was in his hand. "Know this, love, I ALWAYS get what I want." He growled. He lifted my heart to his lips as our eyes danced. As much pain as I was in, I refused to show it. "Now, tell me your name." I felt my freewill being taken from me. **_Pathetic fucker!_**

"Reiha Moon." I snapped as my glare intensified. A smirk claimed his lips. Pain hit me once more as he returned my heart to it's rightful place. "Happy?"

"Indeed I am. It's a very pretty name." His smirk strengthened. He pushed himself away from me, allowing me to move away from the tree. "Reiha Moon." He repeated as he walked around me, circling me like a bird of prey. "Tell me, Reiha, how old are you?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to ask a woman her age?" I lectured folding my arms across my chest. "And why are you circling me, were you a vulture in another life?!" I barked placing my hands on my hips, watching him as he came and left my vision. He seemed to find my question amusing, considering he was laughing at me.

"Would you look at that: the little lady has quite the spunk." He stopped behind me and placed his hands on my shoulder, lacing his head around mine. "I wouldn't have guessed that a girl this beautiful and fragile would have such fire." Once the word 'fire' I felt his lips brush against my ear. A shudder clawed at my spine. **_This guy's gonna end up dead and buried if he doesn't cut this shit out._** As disturbed as I was, I was exhausted and missing home. I twisted my body, facing him.

"Yes, I'm a girl, and I have been told I'm 'beautiful,'" My eyes formed a glare once more. "But I am FAR from being fragile."

"Awe," He pouted with an 'innocent' expression. "But fragile girls are so very fun to break." I roll my eyes. "That and their screams are music to my ears." Once more a shudder claimed my form.

"You are one TWISTED fuck." I growled, turning away from him. "Look, I don't belong here, in Neverland. So I would like to be returned, please." As much as I didn't want to be respectful, I had to turn the other cheek if I am to return.

"Alright." I turned to face him. "However, in order to gain your freedom, you have to win a game." This caused me to complain.

"You seriously expect me to play one of your fucked up games after you ripped out my heart?!" I took a deep breath to calm myself. **_Let this moron think I'm dainty, I promise he will regret messing with a dhamphir._** "Fine. What kind of game are you suggesting?"

"That's the spirit!" He cheered, bringing his neanderthals to do the same. "How are your feelings towards 'hide and seek?'" I eyed his form suspiciously.

"I don't mind the game, but if I'm to play it, there has to be rules."

"But of course, love." He purred causing me to shudder for the third time.

"No weapons," This earned complaints from the majority of the Lost Boys. "I get a head start," I looked from Pan to the Lost Boys, "And most important of all: no cheating - for you, that means no magic." I crossed my arms over my chest once more. **_Knowing him, he'll use magic in one way or another, which will allow me to do the same, considering he doesn't seem to know I can use magic too._**

"Fair enough." He simply stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "If you remain out of our grasp until dawn, you win. If you're caught, you lose." Pan educated, earning a nod from me. **_That should be easy, I just can't let them catch me._** "If you win, I will arrange for your freedom, but if I win," He leaned close to me once more, a dark, cynical expression crossing his face. "You stay here. With me. Forever." The very idea disturbed me. **_Spending eternity with this fucked up soul... If I lose, I am SO poisoning myself with dreamshade._** His arm slithered around my waist pulling our bodies together. "Let's seal the deal," His face was close enough to have his breath wash over my face. "With a kiss." I narrowed my eyes with displeasure.

"Fuck. That." I hissed placing my hand over his lips. "I seal deals with a handshake." I pulled from him and held out my hand. He let loose a disappointed sigh and took my hand in his, shaking it. Once I pulled my hand from his grasp, I took off running like a bat out of Hell. Not ten minutes later, I heard the Lost Boys drawing closer. **_If I had something to feed on, I could outrun these guys easily._**

...

I paced back and forth around camp. The boys that were around looked at me like I was mad. As far as the others knew, they were on a hunt near the beach. They had no idea what they were actually hunting. After a while I took a seat at my normal spot. I folded my hands and waited. Patience was not a high point of mine. Finally I heard the others return. I lifted my head and noticed that the girl was being carried by Felix. **_This 'girl' seems like a woman._** I stood and walked over stopping in front of Felix. We exchanged looks and I smirked. "Now, now, Felix, where's your manners?" I teased. "Come now, put the nice lady down." Playing along with my act, Felix gently lowered the girl. She stood at the same height as me. Dark auburn hair fell down to the middle of her back. The girl lifted her hand and slapped Felix. I don't think I've ever seen a girl have the courage to hit him. **_This'll be fun._**

"Asshole!" She hollered before turning to face me, our bodies mere inches apart. Now I could see her properly. Her revealed left eye was hazel. She wore a dark blue hooded sweater that fell just above her knees. Her pants were made of black leather which glittered with the fire's light. Her boots were also leather, only they were dark brown. The girl sent me a glare. I leaned a bit closer to her, catching a subtle scent of different berries. "Tell me, girl, what's your name?" I questioned upholding the lock I had on her gaze.

"As I've already told Felix, I don't give my name to those I don't trust." She informed before sending me another glare. "And I DO NOT trust you." **_Most girls are either attracted to me or intimidated by me, but she isn't reacting in either manner. Quite the opposite, actually... How interesting._**

"That hurts, love." I forced a pout. I quickly looked over to Felix, indicating a silent demand for him to move. I approached her, trapping her between my body and the tree behind her. "How 'bout a trade? A name for a name." My proposal earned me a roll of her eyes. "My name is Peter, Peter - "

"Peter Pan. Yeah, I know who you are." She let loose a heavy sigh. **_She is dressed like she's from Earth, but I didn't see her in Storybrooke, so how would she know me?_** I raised my eyebrows in wonder. **_No matter._** I simply shrugged off the curiosity.

"How interesting. But now it's unfair - you know my name but I don't know yours." **_She has quite the resistant spirit._** I took a deep breath. **_But anyone can be broken._** I forced my hand into her chest and pulled out her heart. Unfortunately, in doing so, I felt a pain inside my own heart. Again, I shrugged off my confusion. "Know this, love, I ALWAYS get what I want." I acknowledged before placing her heart to my lips. Her gaze kept on mine, yet unlike any natural person, she had no fear and showed no pain. "Now, tell me your name."

"Reiha Moon." She spat as an intense glare grasped her gaze. I was quite satisfied - not only had I gotten one of many things I wanted from her, but I also enjoyed her name. I put her heart back but once more she showed no pain. **_She is quite amusing._** "Happy?"

"Indeed I am. It's a very pretty name." I felt my smirk grow. I gave her some space so that she would have her distance from the tree I had pinned her to. "Reiha Moon." I repeated her name again and again as I circled her, taking in every inch of her. "Tell me, Reiha, how old are you?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to ask a woman her age?" She crossed her arms over her chest. I bit back a laugh. **_Many years ago, but I never cared for rules that weren't mine._** "And why are you circling me, were you a vulture in another life?!" I had to bite back another laugh. **_This girl has bite to her, a trait I find very attractive._** She unfolded her arms and placed them on her hips like a lecturing parent. The question she had asked echoed and I couldn't hold my laughter back for a third time.

"Would you look at that: the little lady has quite the spunk." I informed to the boys, stopping right behind her. I placed each hand on each shoulder and wove my head around hers. "I wouldn't have guessed that a girl this beautiful and fragile would have such fire." My lips intentionally brushed her ear when the word 'fire' left my lips. I felt her body tremble in my grasp. I couldn't help but smirk at this. Out of no where, Reiha had twisted her body around to face me.

"Yes, I'm a girl, and I have been told I'm 'beautiful,'" Her gaze became cold. "But I am FAR from being fragile." _**Oh really?**_

"Awe," I acted with another pout. "But fragile girls are so very fun to break." Very fun. She rolled her eyes once more. "That and their screams are music to my ears." Her body trembled once more causing my smirk to grow.

"You are one TWISTED fuck." She hissed before turning her body away. A sigh left her lips. "Look, I don't belong here, in Neverland. So I would like to be returned, please." Her sudden change in demeanor was rather surprising.**_Not without earning it._**

"Alright." I felt her calm energy shift into confusion as she turned to face me. "However, in order to gain your freedom, you have to win a game." Frustration had returned to her.

"You seriously expect me to play one of your fucked up games after you ripped out my heart?!" **_If your freedom means that much to you, yes._** She drew a breath to aid her in calming herself. "Fine. What kind of game are you suggesting?"

"That's the spirit!" I hollered in triumph. The Lost Boys seemed to join my ecstatic energy. "How are your feelings towards 'hide and seek?'" Her eyes - well, eye - traveled my body with heavy suspicion. I have no idea why, but the feeling of her examining me was turning me on.

"I don't mind the game, but if I'm to play it, there has to be rules." I tilted my head only to steady it.

"But of course, love." My voice whispered which caused her to shiver once more. **_Not that I'll follow them, this is, after all, MY home._**

"No weapons," My Lost Boys complained. **_Fair enough considering most of them have Dreamshade._** "I get a head start," **_I guess that's fair considering we know Neverland better than she does._** "And most important of all: no cheating - for you, that means no magic." Her arms folded across her chest once more. **_I will use my magic if I want._**

"Fair enough." I mentioned simply shrugging my shoulders. "If you remain out of our grasp until dawn, you win. If you're caught, you lose." I stated the outlines, which earned her nodding in approval. "If you win, I will arrange for your freedom, but if I win," I leaned close to here again. "You stay here. With me. Forever." I uttered feeling my aura shift into a confrontational one. Without a word, or action, her revealed eye agreed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her body against mine. "Let's seal the deal," My face went closer enough to feel my breath bounce off her face. "With a kiss." I acknowledged as my tone reflected my internal desire.

"Fuck. That." She debated as my lips met her hand "I seal deals with a handshake." She tugged her body from my grasp and offered her hand. **_How unfortunate._** I sighed and shook hands with her. Her flesh was smooth as ivory silk. Once her hand left mine, she took off running much faster than I had thought a girl could run. After ten minutes I looked to my boys and nodded. I looked to the jungle. **_Run while you can, Reiha, you WILL be mine. _**After all, I never fail.


	4. It's a Chance Worth Taking

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
><strong>1: <strong>I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!**  
><strong>**2: ****_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.**  
><strong>**3: **The song for this chapter is "I've got Nerve" by Miley Cyrus from the _Hannah Montana_ soundtrack collection

* * *

><p><strong><span>3.) It's a Chance Worth Taking<br>*****  
><em>Don't close your mind, the words I use are open, and I think that I can show you. I know where I stand. I know who I am. I would never run away when life gets bad! It's everything I see, every part of me. [I'm] gonna get what I deserve!<br>_***

**_I need to feed..._** Once they were close enough, I instinctively jumped up into a near by tree. "Come on, she shouldn't be hard to find, she's a girl for fuck sake!" Felix complained to the lot of Lost Boys. **_I outwitted you, Felix, so shut the fuck up!_** I glared and waited until the Lost Boys had distanced themselves enough to allow me to continue this game of cat-and-mouse. Instead of jumping out of the tree like I would normally, I fell out of it. Graceful, I know.

"Shit!" I cursed as my back made contact with the ground. My vision began to fade in and out. I heard a male voice approaching. **_No!_** I tried to push myself up only to fall back to the dirt. _**Fuck!**_

"Will she be alright?" A gentle voice wondered.

"Yes, she will be, but we must get her back to the den." Came an older masculine voice. _**The den?**_ "They're coming." No more was heard after that because unconsciousness had embraced me.

Once I came to, I felt pain surge through my back, along my spine. "Fucking hell!" I whined in agony. Once I opened my eyes, I figured I would see Pan's face or the face of a Lost Boy but instead I found the worried expressions of a rather massive dirt brown wolf. Her crystal blue eyes peered into mine.

"Are you OK, miss?" Came the female voice. **_I shouldn't be surprised, I am in Never Neverland after all._** A sigh left my lips.

"Yes, thank you." Even though I felt pain in my back, I found that I was extremely comfortable.

"What brings a young lady like you to Neverland?" Inquired the older voice from beside my head. Turning to attention, I saw and even larger black wolf. His amber eyes reflected my curiosity but held a great deal of worry. Seemed the mate of the female wolf wanted to ensure comfort while I was unconscious. **_Why would animals treat me so well? Aren't they under Pan's influence?_**

"The Shadow of Neverland." I informed bitterly. "My purpose here is still unknown, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." I sighed once more before looking up to the roof of their den. I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit.

"Oh, here you go miss." I opened my eyes and pushed myself, through the pain, to sit up. The female wolf brought over a hunted rabbit. "I'm sorry, as wolves, we eat our hunts raw..." She looked to her paws. "Paws don't help much, neither does being a wolf." She laughed nervously. Once more, I pushed myself through the pain the ran through along back, and pet along the fur of her neck.

"Thank you for the kindness, and the hospitality, you both have shown me." I said looking from one mate to the other. "Raw is just fine, besides, I only need to bite into the carcass." This statement drew a heavy energy of confusion. It was my turn to chuckle in attempt to cover my nerves. "I'm a dhamphir - a half vampire. When I need the abilities that only my vampire side can provide, I need blood. I don't like feeding off humans unless absolutely necessary, so I will often go to an animal and ask for it's permission." I narrowed my eyes, lifting the dead hare to my mouth. "May your spirit be free and find peace in the spirit realm." I uttered before sinking my canine teeth into the hare's body. **_Thank you for the sustenance you have provided me..._** I felt the pain in my back disperse and my energy return. I pushed myself to stand. "Well, I have a game to win." I said as I waled enough to have both large wolves in my sight. **_I think I'd prefer a painful death by Dreamshade than to lose to Pan._**

"Game?" The alpha male wondered.

"Yes, I'm in the middle of a game of 'hide and seek' with Pan and his Lost Boys." I informed before glaring out the entrance of the wolf den. "If I win, I get my freedom back."

"Please be careful - " **_How rude... I didn't introduce myself._**

"Reiha. Reiha Moon." I interrupted bringing a smile over to the brown female wolf.

"Reiha." Her voice held joy. "I'm Destiny and my mate is Demon." She looked back over to me. Her mate looked at me as well.

"Should you fail, which I sincerely hope you don't, you're always welcome in our den, you have friends in us." He informed with a nod of his head. My bottom lip quivered a bit.

"Thank you..." I whispered before taking off outside the cave. Looking up to the sky, and judging by the moon's position, it was maybe three o'clock in the morning. **_I've got about three hours until dawn..._** I used my night vision and looked around. **_Where are you neanderthals?_** I closed my eyes and listened in. **_The boys are to the East, now where the fuck is Pan?_** I opened my eyes and looked into the night sky.

"Reiha." I turned and looked over to Demon. "Go West and you will find the Mermaid Lagoon. They are not fond of Pan and will help you, but be mindful they don't like humans at all." I nodded a thanks. As I was about to turn to leave, my body was lifted up onto his back. "Hold on." He took off like a bolt of lightning, causing me to bury myself into his fur for security. He laughed at my reaction. Within minutes Demon came to a halt as he stood before the open ocean. "I can't protect you here... From this point on, you're on your own." He informed. Slowly I untangled myself from his fur and climbed off of him.

"Thank you, Demon..." I latched my arms around his big furry neck. "For everything." I nuzzled into him before pulling away and diving into the sea. **_Demon said mermaids weren't fond of humans, so..._** I focused my energy and cast a transformation spell. My legs were pulled together, shifting from a my soft peach colored legs into a black, scaled mermaid fin. My hair had streaks of pink and blue. Lining my hair and my shell brassiere were pearls. I began to move about only to find it some-what challenging. **_Ariel makes this look too fucking easy!_** I complained mentally. A few minutes passed and I finally got a handle on it. After wandering around, I found a brown haired mermaid dragging someone from the shallow waters into the deep abyss. I focused my gaze. The person she was drowning was Pan. He wasn't moving. I rolled my eyes. **_I am SO going to regret this..._** I swam over to her and made a hissing sound. "Release him." I demanded.

"Peter Pan is a pest that needs to be exterminated." I closed my mouth. **_I can't disagree there._**

"As right as you are, you are steeping to his level. By dragging him off of fair grounds - the shallow waters - you are no better than he is." She looked over to me then down to Pan's unconscious form.

"You're right. The King would be furious to learn one of his daughters was acting in a manner similar to Pan." She swam and handed him over to me. "He's your problem now." I nodded a thanks and she swam away. I made my way over to the beach. My fins turned back into legs and all the other mermaid-related changes returned back to normal. I placed my head against his chest. His heartbeat was slow and weak. I turned my gaze and glared over to the ocean. I began to weigh my options: **_If I let him die, I won't have to worry about losing the game, but if I save him, he'll catch me and win. But if I let him die, I'm no better than he is..._** Minutes passed and I finally came to the path I would go.

"Fuck!" I hollered before pushing an energy ball into Pan's chest. His body shot up as he began to cough vigorously. As his eyes were clenched shut, I took the opportunity to take off running. I didn't get very far, however. My body was forced to the ground with a fair amount of weight holding me down.

"It would seem that I've won, Reiha." Pan laughed, clearly mocking me.

"It would also seem that you're a fucking gremlin." I cursed glaring back at him. "I should have let you drown and save myself from all this shit!" I hissed and I began to move violently beneath him.

"Now, now, Reiha. No need to get nasty, love." He purred as he leaned his head down to my ear. "You've lost. You're mine now and there is nothing you can do about it." He stated with a chuckle. "Best you accept it."

"I may have lost the game but the rules said NOTHING about me being 'yours!' You can't CLAIM me like I'm some kind of fucking object!" I debated. **_You know a guy is from a medieval time-like world when they think they can OWN a woman..._**

"Awe, and here I thought that was obvious, love." H\e purred once more. He grabbed a handful of my hair, lifting it to his face, and pressed it against his lips. A shiver clawed up my spine. "Now come, we should get back to camp." Once he got off me, I remained laying down. "That wasn't a request." He hissed before grabbing my arm and pulling me upright. **_Remain calm._** I repeated mentally. I continued to play my charade. His long legs kept a distance between us, which would cause me to stumble from time-to-time when I would fall a bit behind. I sent a glare to the back of his head.

"Knock it off!" I barked pulling my arm from his grasp. He turned around and returned my glare. "With you yanking me around like some kind of doll, I've had to use extra energy just to keep up with you." My subtle hint of needing a break, not that I truly needed one, seemed to ring loud and clear.

"If you needed a break, Reiha, you could have just said so." He stated in his cocky tone. "Considering you can't handle what little remains, without the help from a break, I'll allow it." I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. **_Keep thinking I'm like any other girl, Pan, you will learn soon enough that I'm far from your stereotype._** I sat down on the grass with Pan joining me. With my legs crossed, I rested my head on my folded hands.

"What, exactly, do you plan to do when we get back to camp?" I wondered as I looked over to him. **_Nothing good, that much is certain._** He rested his hands and on his folded legs.

"First, I'll announce my victory, the boys will cheer." He seemed to try and figure out the schedule. "From there, we will eat breakfast, then the boys will do as they normally would, and then come night fall they will celebrate." He stood and walked towards me, only to kneel down in front of me. "Once they've celebrated and have gone to bed," His hand grasped my chin and caught my gaze. "We will have our own celebration." I tore my face from his grasp and sent him a glare.

"Hah, hah, keep dreaming, pixie boy." Bitterness hung on every syllable. **_I wouldn't touch you like that with a tree._** This time Pan leaned closer to me, and out of reflex I leaned back, which caused me have to support my weight with my arms. Pan's face came centimeters from mine.

"You still don't get it, do you?" His eyes fell upon my lips only to lift and meet mine. "Like it or not, Reiha, you belong to me.." He leaned even closer. Once more I found his breath hitting my face.**_You are NOT getting my first kiss!_** I lifted one of my arms and pushed him back. A glare captured his gaze and his hand grabbed a strong grip on my wrists. Next thing I knew he had his lips on mine with intense pressure. **_This is NOT how I pictured my first kiss and now this dunce took it!_** His arms found themselves around my back. Out of reflex I gasp and I tried to pull away. Pan took advantage of my sudden breath and snaked his tongue in my mouth. **_First you take my first kiss, now you turn the kiss into a French kiss! No fucking way!_** I felt my rage boil over as my enlarged canine teeth bit down into the appendage. A growl escaped his lips as he drew back. I got up and turned, ready to use my vampiric speed to get away, only to be knocked down by Pan a second time today. "You little bitch!" Pan hissed.

"You've got no one to blame but yourself, you desperate old pig!" I barked back. He pushed his elbow into my spine.

"If you EVER do that again, I will make sure the time you spend here will be - "

"Will be spent in a fucking bamboo cage? Good! Then I won't have to be around your pathetic ass!" I hollered glaring back at him. The glare in his eyes suddenly held a look of twisted pleasure.

"Oh no, I won't lock you in a cage." He used his magic to flip my body over. He leaned his face close to mine once more. "I'll make sure you NEVER leave my room. No... You'll be in too much pain." A shudder claimed my body.

"You're sick!" I spat. Pan climbed off of me and pulled my body up with him. His magic was called on to bind my hands together. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I glared down to my bound wrists and snorted. **_If it weren't for this charade of mine, I would have used my own magic against this prick._**

"Just a precaution, love. I can't have you fight back or try to escape." He sneered before pulling on my wrist. We continued on our trek back to camp. **_Just wait, Peter Pan, you WILL get yours._**


	5. Somebody Make me Feel Alive

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
><strong>1: <strong>I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!**  
><strong>**2: ****_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.**  
><strong>**3: **The song for this chapter is "Comatose" by Skillet. The song Reiha sings down at camp is "Shatter Me" by Lzzy Hale and Lindsay Stirling.

* * *

><p><strong><span>4.) Somebody Make me Feel Alive<br>*****  
><em>Oh how I adore you, waking up to you never felt so real. Oh how I thirst for you, waking up to you never felt so real. Oh how I adore you, [and] the way you make me feel, waking up to you never felt so real.<br>_***

_**Receiving a kiss like that, after so long, was exhilarating.**_ My demeanor shifted when I felt the sting from when she bit me. I glared towards the jungle before me. **_Stupid fucking girl. If she knew what I'm capable of, she would give herself to me._** I glanced back to Reiha's form. "Prick. Prick. Prick." She muttered repeatedly as she glared down at the wrists that were bound in rope. **_If she doesn't fall for me soon, my life will come to an end._** I ground my teeth together at the thought. Finally we had arrived at camp. I pulled her forward placing her in front of me.

"Look boys, another victory to add to the list!" I called looking among them. As expected, they all came together in a unison of cheers. **_I will never fail again._** "Let's eat, we'll celebrate later!" Once more they cheered. I placed my hand on Reiha's back to lead her towards the table only to have her snap her head back.

"Fuck off." She hissed before turning her attention forward and following the Lost Boys. A heavy sigh escaped my lips.

"Where was she?" Felix wondered. I glanced over to him and shrugged.

"I don't know." This caused him to send me a curious gaze. **_She could have have been anywhere._** "But she almost won." Another sigh left my lips. "Instead she saved me from a mermaid."

"And?" I glared towards my most loyal Lost boy. **_Fool._**

"And? And?! Felix, she saved my life!" I threw my arms in the air. "Because of that, I am bound by Neverland law to owe her one favor, no strings attached." **_I will abide by this law, however I will refuse to grant her her freedom, even if she asks for it. I did win, after all. Reiha is mine._** When Felix and I arrived, everyone was seated and eating - everyone except Reiha. "What, don't you like our family?" I smirked over to her.

"That's besides the point, but guess again, genius." She stated bitterly lifting her arms.

"Right." I walked over to her. "About those bindings..." I waved my hand over her wrists and the rope had vanished. "Time to eat." I sat at the head of the table - my usual spot. With a snap of my fingers Reiha had appeared in my lap. Almost immediately, she began to struggle to get off of me. "What did I say about fighting back?" I warned dangerously in a hushed tone.

"I'm not fighting back, fucktard, I'm struggling." She mentioned simply. **_True._** Her tone held a fair bit of annoyance. Regardless of the rage inside her, she seemed to be having a lot of self control.

"Touche, love." I pull her closer to me. "But if you resist me - be it by fighting back or struggling - I will make sure our private celebration will come much sooner." Her body shivered in my grasp. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Keep thinking your threats intimidate me, buddy because they don't... Nowhere close." She muttered just barely loud enough for me to catch it. She turned her attention the food on the table.

"Is our food not up to your standards?" I teased causing the boys to laugh. How I enjoyed teasing her. Her fierce glare had returned. **_Seeing that fire in her eyes..._** My desire for her was pretty strong, though I refused to let any of my Lost Boys see it.

"You have had lifetimes to become immune to foodborne illness in your cooking, I, however, am still very open to it." She mentioned flatly. "Besides, thanks to a friend, I've had my fill." **_Who is this friend of hers? Neither Hook or Tinkerbell are here._** She pushed herself off my lap. "Enjoy the food, boys." She gave a half-assed wave before leaving the area.

...

"Fuck!" I hollered to the morning sky. I ran my hands through my hair and stopped them at my neck. "To think I'm stuck in this forsaken place for eternity." I looked around the jungle before me. "I think, I'll stop my charade soon... Pan should meet the real me." Before anything more could be decided, my body was forced to turn around. "What the fuck is your problem?!" I barked thinking it was Pan. I was right. **_I can't catch a break from this guy!_** I complained mentally. "What do you want, Pan?" I asked through gritted teeth. He leaned his face close to mine.

"I just wanted to see you. Is that really so terrible?" It was my turn to mock him with a laugh. I quickly recomposed myself.

"It's just as terrible as me being stuck here with you." I informed bitterly.

"No need to be rude, Reiha." Pan faked a pout. I just rolled my eyes at his reaction. "I haven't been mean." I wanted to laugh again but my rage won this battle.

"Says the person who was going to kill his GREAT GRANDSON to extend his lifespan!" I hollered.

...

**_How did she know about that?!_** I drew a breath. **_It doesn't matter._** "That's not fair, Reiha - "

"No, what's not fair is taking the life of a eleven year-old when you've lived well over two HUNDRED fucking years! You're right, Pan, you're not mean, you're PATHETIC!" There goes my calm demeanor. I pinned her to a tree. Our eyes battled for dominance.

"Hold your tongue." I hissed. I didn't want to deal with her right now - I was too angry. I cast a sleeping spell on her, holding her unconscious body in my arms. I felt my anger melt away as I watched her chest rise and fall slowly as she laid in slumber. Once we arrived at camp, I carefully placed Reiha's sleeping form on the ground and laid beside her. For some unknown reason I couldn't bring myself to look away from her. Slowly, I felt myself drift into sleep.

"Reiha!" I heard a male voice call.

"Balthazar?" Reiha's emotional tone replied. I clenched my teeth at this. **_Who the fuck is Balthazar?!_** There, standing before me was an older man. His hair was the same length as Rumple's, only salt and pepper in color. He wore a long baggy black leather over coat, beat up storm cloud colored knuckle gloves, charcoal shirt, dark dress pants, and shined black shoes. Reiha ran through me and embraced this man.

"Where have you been?" His tone was rough but held an intense amount of worry.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She muttered nuzzling her head into his chest. He chuckled while grabbed her shoulders to give them distance.

"I'm an old sorcerer, a disciple of Merlin, I'm sure I can handle what you've got to say." He informed ruffling her hair. **_How would Reiha know a disciple of Merlin? I didn't think Merlin had any students..._**

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She drew a deep breath. "I'm in Neverland." Balthazar raised an eyebrow in wonderment.

"Like Peter Pan's Neverland?"

"Yes, only Pan isn't like the fairytale character, or Disney's version... He's the asshole from _Once Upon a Time_." She mentioned bitterly. **Once Upon a Time_?_**

"You mean that TV show you like so much?" Balthazar seemed baffled, though he didn't seem to not believe her. She simply nodded. He brought his hand to his scruffy chin. "The boy with the brown hair, who tried to kill his kin, that one?" **_He has good memory for an old man, then again, that happened only about a year ago._**

"The very same." She hissed.

"Didn't he die?"

"He did, but somehow the fucker came back." She let loose her deep drawn breath. "I guess it doesn't matter, he's back and there isn't anything that can be done about it." I didn't understand why, but when those words left Reiha's lips, I felt a pain in my heart. "Unfortunately, this is the only place we can see each other." Reiha's tone was unsteady. "I lost a game against Pan and now I can't leave Neverland."

"Why don't you use a portal spell? I did teach you how to cast one." This caught my attention. **_Reiha can use magic?!_**

"Yes, it crosses worlds, but does it cross dimensions?" Balthazar seemed like he was about to say something only to stop himself. "I didn't think so... The only way I could conjure a portal spell strong enough is if I could get to Storybrooke and seek help from Rumpelstiltskin." A heavy sigh left her lips. "But unless Pan gives me permission, which he doesn't seem like he would - ever - I can't leave without there being some kind of consequence." **_I won, you lost. Plain and simple._** "It won't happen. Unlike Pan, I have honor, I honor my agreements." Balthazar cupped Reiha's face in his hands.

"Be strong, my powerful apprentice, fate has a way of working out. We will see each other again - in the flesh." He chuckled with his last minute addition. She embraced him once more.

"Thanks Balthazar, you have no idea how much I needed to see a friendly face. Til we meet again." She smiled up at him.

...

I woke up and find Pan's sleeping form beside me. **_What in the fucking Hell?!_** I grabbed my mouth to keep myself from screaming. I slowly, and gently, moved away from him and quietly walked out the door. The evening was quickly approaching. Noticing that I was pretty high up, I decided it would be best to use a levitation spell to get me to ground level. Once landed I took a seat on the ground in front of the empty fire pit. I needed to find a way to calm myself. Then epiphany clicked in. I pulled out my MP3 player and played the song that was next on my shuffled playlist. I chose to sing along. "I pirouette in the dark, I see the stars through me. Tired mechanical heart, beats til the song disappears." I stood and stretched my limbs, readying to dance to the music. "Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me, somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me. So cut me from the line, dizzy, spinning endlessly, somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me!"

...

The scene melted away as I found myself waking up. When I noticed Reiha wasn't beside me I had lost my patience. Again.. **_God damn it, Reiha!_** I was ready to flip my lid until I heard the soft melody being carried by the wind. **_Is that Reiha singing?_** "If only the clockwork could speak, I wouldn't be so alone. We'd burn every magnet and spring, and spiral into the unknown." I found myself behind Reiha, who was not only singing but also dancing. "If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of change and the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in gray." What rage I felt was gone as I found myself feeling rather tranquil. In my content state, I noticed that my Lost Boys had returned and were observing Reiha. "Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me, somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me. So cut me from the line, dizzy, spinning endlessly, somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me!" When the singing stopped, so did the dancing. Reiha pulled something from her ears and turned. "Fuck..." She muttered looking from me to the Lost Boys. I smirked at her reaction. **_Seems like she didn't want to be caught._**

"Brava, Reiha." I clapped and, with a glance, the boys joined in.

"Are we going to celebrate your victory now, Peter?" Wondered the youngest of the batch, Slightly. I looked over to him and broadened my smirk.

"I did say we'd celebrate, didn't I?" I looked back to Reiha. "Well then, boys, let's celebrate!" I yelled bringing an uproar of cheers. I pulled out my Faerie Pipes and began to play my special melody. The boys, with the exception of Felix as per usual, began to dance around the fire I had summoned. Reiha took a seat and rested her head on her folded hands. **_How interesting._** I pull my lips from the pipes and looked over to her. "Why don't you join in on the celebration? I'm sure you'll have fun."

"It's not a party if I don't hear any music." She sighed. "Besides, I know how that thing works." Her gaze falls to my pipes.

"Oh?" **_Curioser and curioser._**

"In order for me to hear that pipe of yours, I need to feel unloved and lost. I need to trust you" A heavy sigh left her lips before she looked back into the blazing flames. "None of those apply." I raised an eyebrow at this. Earning the trust of the boys was pretty easy, I just had to show them that I was a kindred spirit, but Reiha is different. She can see through me. **_I need to get her to trust me. But how?_** I was baffled all the way up til the boys went to bed. **_I have to take baby steps._** It wouldn't be easy, but I would have to work hard for Reiha's trust. **_How troublesome._**


	6. My Faith is Getting Weak

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
><strong>1: <strong>I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!**  
><strong>**2: ****_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.**  
><strong>**3: **The song for this chapter is "Awake and Alive" by Skillet.

* * *

><p><strong><span>5.) My Faith is Getting Weak And I Feel Like Giving In<br>*****  
><em>I'm awake I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time, I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life here, right now. I'll stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside; I'm awake and I'm alive.<br>_***

I stood to my feet and walked over to Reiha. I offered her my hand. "Come on." Reiha opened her eyes and looked at my hand with a glare. "It's a hand, it's not going to bite." She wasn't unamused.

"Let me guess: I don't have a choice." She huffed. **_Yes and no._**

"Of course you do." She raised her eyebrow in wonder. "You always have a choice, love. But, if I were you, I wouldn't assume that it would be respected. I would consider it as a mere suggestion." Then came the glare. I sent her a smirk which drew a roll of her eyes.

"Ugh, fine." She growled before placing her hand in mine. I lead her to the tall tree that stood behind my common seat. "Fuck no!" Reiha debated. I looked at her with a confused gaze. "You are NOT going to bind me to a fucking tree!" I couldn't help but laugh at her misinterpretation. After several minutes, my laughter calmed enough for me to make a statement.

"My word, Reiha, I haven't had a laugh like that in ages!" I took several breaths to calm myself. **_That's not a half bad idea..._** "I had nothing like that in mind, but I wouldn't be against it, either."

"In your dreams!" She hissed. The fire I couldn't help but admire made a powerful return. Countless perverse thoughts crossed my mind thanks to her misunderstanding.

"Now," I wrapped my arms around her, earning yet another glare. "Hold on." As soon as our feet were picked up from the ground, she clung on to me. **_Can't say I didn't warn her._** The feeling of her body against mine was mind-blowing. I wanted to indulge in her flesh as soon as we arrived inside my treehouse. Regardless of my desires, I had a plan to earn her trust, so all actions of that sort would have to wait. When our feet made contact with the 'patio,' so-to-speak, of my treehouse, Reiha detached herself from me and sent a scowl my way. A sigh left my lips and I opened the door. To me it's nothing extravagant, then again, I've dealt with the same setting for over two hundred years. There was a massive king-sized bed to the far left, draped in hues of green bedspread. A wood-carved bed-side shelving unit to the right of the bed. A larger shelving unit, used as a dresser- not that I have different kinds of clothes, I'm fine with mine. Two windows: one which faced the West and one that faced the East - I like to make sure I'm up shortly after dawn and ready for bed by one o'clock in the morning. There was dark forest green drapes hanging off my windows and above the door. Again, nothing too fancy.

"This is not half-bad but where exactly do you plan on sleeping?" Reiha wondered with a bored stare. **_Where else would I sleep?_** I shook off my confusion and smirked.

"Oh, I'm sleeping here too, love." Reiha's eyes went from a blank stare, to a shocked gaze, to an intense glare. "This is my room, after all." **_It makes sense that I would sleep here._** A growling sound resonated from her as she folded her arms across her chest. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. **_This woman may be amusing but I haven't the energy to deal with this right now._** I sighed with a shrug. I unbuckled my belt, made my way over to the bed, and kicked off my boots. "The bed is much more comfortable than the floor, I assure you." I stated honestly while tilting my head towards the bed. She eyed my form suspiciously.

"You and me in one bed, not gonna happen!" She debated passionately.

"And here I thought I was being courteous." I smirked.

"You and I have two different definitions of courtesy." She said with a snort. As soon as my fingers gripped the bottom of my shirt, Reiha clasped her hands over her eyes.

"Fucking hell, man! Warn a girl, would ya?!" She bellowed. I had to laugh at this reaction of hers, it was too hard not to. I walked over to her and pulled her hands from her eyes. I caught her chin and locked eyes with her. It was in that moment that I had realized Reiha had two different colored eyes. Her left eye was the hazel I had gotten used to seeing, but the other was lavender. **_How hypnotic..._** I shook off the daze that began to take hold of me.

"All this fuss over me losing my shirt." I sighed with a shrug. "I'd expect that reaction if I lost this." My smirk returned as my free hand traced the rim of my pants. Her embarrassment faded.

"Lose that and it won't be the only thing you lose." She warned in a dangerous tone. I laughed at this.

"You have yet to bore me, love." I drew a breath. "I wouldn't lose all my clothing unless requested otherwise."

"Not in this life or the next!" She barked with intensity. Swiftly moving around me, she sat on the side that was left unused. She seemed hesitant about something but let loose a heavy sigh. She pulled off her boots. Her hands retreated into her hooded sweater only to pull it off over her head. For a moment, I could swear my heart skipped a beat. Underneath that dark hooded jacket was a black t-shirt that started below her shoulders and ended at her waist. Topping it was a deep violet corset that started, as a point, from her shoulder blade to her hip. She wore jean shorts that were cut at mid-thigh and over top of the shorts were black strange pants - chaps I believe they are called - cow-herder pants. I held my breath as she stood only to unbuckle the chaps and pulled them off. **_And here I thought she was stunning before... Seeing more of her flesh -_** "Don't read too much into this - I didn't strip down to please you, I just needed to cool off." She stated darkly. I shrugged off her statement and made my way to the other side. She lifted the blankets and slid underneath them. As soon as I was settled, I wrapped my free arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and nestled my forehead against the back of her head. I felt her body stiffen causing my smirk to once again return. "Don't get any ideas, Pan." She warned glancing over to me. My smirk widened.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." The open window caused a chill, bringing me to pull her body tight against mine. And here I thought I enjoyed the feel of her body against mine when she was fully dressed. It took every bit of energy I could spare to suppress the moan that begged to sound off from the bottom of my throat when she shivered in my grasp. Regardless of the chill, Reiha dropped off into slumber after nearly five minutes. I, however, found that I couldn't sleep.

"Who would have thought that Peter Pan could fall in love?" Came the haunting voice of the Shadow of Neverland. I growled at this. **_I'm not in love!_** I mentally debated. "Then how come you can't sleep? Why didn't you eat much during the day? Why has she been on your mind since you met her?" The Shadow seemed to enjoy ridiculing me. "Face it, Pan, you have a deep regard for this woman." I refused to believe it. **_I don't fall in love._ **"Deny it all you want but Neverland knows all." And just as quickly as he came, he was gone. A heavy sigh left my lips. **_It's not love._** I repeated mentally until I finally nodded off.

...

I woke up feeling exceedingly warm. I turn over and came face-to-face with a peacefully resting Pan. **_Fuck._** I tried to move only to realize he still had his arm around my waist. **_Did he sleep on his side the whole time?_** I growled at the momentary lapse of concern. **_What the fuck do I care?_** I narrowed my eyes and nudged his chest. He seemed to slowly come to. "Mind moving your arm?" I asked with frustration hanging on my tone. With his eyes still closed, a smirk crossed his lips, and his arm bent along my back drawing my top half of my body against his. I growled at that move. "Let go." I hissed. His eyes opened and leaned his head into my neck. **_What is with this guy and my neck?! Does he have some kind of sick fetish with necks?_**

"I must say, Reiha, you smell AMAZING." He muttered against my neck. Upon hearing that, my body went stiff. **_The freak SMELLED me?!_** I was officially disturbed.

"And you are one sick bastard." I muttered in agitation. My eyes widened as I felt pain hit the crook of my neck. Out of reflex I groaned. **_D... Did that fucker just BITE me?!_** The pain slowly eased but it was still pretty tender. He pulled back and made eye contact with me.

"Now everyone will know you're mine." He smirked once more. Normally, I would control my anger, but with him biting me and then making an indication that the bite mark was a mark of ownership, I lost it. I called on my vampiric strength and shoved him away from me, landing him on the floor between the bed and the wall.

"Fuck you!" I barked viciously. "I will never be yours! Even if you SOMEHOW managed to get my body, you will NEVER have my heart!" With that statement made, I climbed out of the bed and stormed out. I looked down at the jungle floor. I felt my hazel eye shift into the lavender shade indicating my vampire blood was taking over. I gracefully jumped down, jumping from branch to branch, to ensure my safe arrival. "Fucking prick." I uttered glaring back up to the treehouse. As soon as I felt myself calm, I was joined by the Lost Boys and Pan. My eyebrow twitched but I fought back my anger by clenching my fists and breathing in a calming manner. As expected, Pan acted as if nothing happened. **_That's because it didn't._** I reached my hand to my neck only to find that my wound had healed. **_Take that!_** I grinned in success. Though I loathe my deceased biological vampire father, I had to appreciate the perks of having vampire blood in my system.

"Reiha." And just like that my happiness faded.

"What?!" I spat turning to face Pan with an intense glare.

"Now, now, Reiha," Pan tsk'ed. "That's no way to respond to someone who has given you a lot."

"Yeah, a lot of nightmares." I muttered. His smirk sunk and he sent me a glare, to which I shrugged off.

"You will go with Felix to collect some crystals as Crystal Cove." I raised an eyebrow at this. Pan didn't seem to be the type of person who enjoyed crystals, but I did. Then again, I'm a sorceress, crystals are special and can be great magical conductors.

"And if I refuse?" I would play off like I wasn't the least bit interested. The only thing that was uninteresting about the 'mission,' was that I wouldn't be alone. **_And who knows if Felix has become an even greater snitch._**Pan's smirk returned.

"Who said it was a request, love?" **_God, you can even hear the smirk in his voice!_** I began to breath to calm myself once more.

Once able to face him without ripping his throat out, I said: "Anyone is better than you." And I wasn't wrong. Even though I've only heard of him, I would prefer to be in Maxim Horvath's company over Pan's, and Horvath awakened Morgana le Fay who threatened the world's balance! I walked over to the tall blonde Lost Boy. "Let's get going." As Felix and I walked, the air stood still as an awkward silence filled it. As soon as we arrived at the far end of the beach, and approached the entrance to a cave, I decided to break the silence before I went mad. "I find it odd how you're still pretty buddy-buddy with Pan, to be honest." Felix turned to me, a curious look capturing his gaze. **_He actually looks pretty cute with that expression._**

"What do you mean?" I shook my head and then tilted it.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean?' After the whole Storybrooke thing, how can you still remain loyal to him?" **_Doesn't he remember?_** Felix scowled and turned away.

"Pan saved my life." He hissed defensively. **_It's not only about not remembering, but a lie implanted in his head... No doubt Pan planted it there._** I narrowed my eyes at the very thought. **_He really is pathetic!_** I clenched my fists. Before I could think anything further, Felix grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me into the cave. No light could be seen the further we went in. Finally after a few minutes we arrived to the cavern, all around us crystals of different colors lit up. I felt hypnotized by the sheer beauty. What anger I had melted away. Felix did as he was instructed and harvested some crystals - seemed only certain ones. I shrugged it off and walked over to a wall.

"Feel free to take any, Merlinian." I was surprised at the chilling voice in my head. I hugged my arms. **_That's not creepy..._** I hugged myself tighter. **_Then again, I could use the practice._** I focused on the crystals. **_What would be best for what spells?_**

"Why do you care?" Wondered Felix's voice. At first I was worried I voiced my thoughts. "Why would you care about what happened to me before and after Storybrooke?" I bit my lip to suppress the emotions that begged to come forward.

"It's nothing, forget I said anything." I mentioned as I tried to focus back on the crystals. I felt my body being forcefully turned around. I locked eyes with Felix.

"I want to know!" He growled. I winced as the pressure on my arm was far from being gentle.

"I don't like ruining people's beliefs," I acknowledged as I tore my gaze from his. **_I can't look at him... He may be a dick, but at least he has a heart, which is more than I could say for Pan._** I shut my eyes to prevent any tears from forming. "So please, Felix, just let it go." I felt the pressure on my arm leave. I slowly open my eyes and saw Felix staring down at me. His eyes held mixed emotions - anger, confusion, and something I couldn't read. As soon as our gazes locked, I couldn't fight the tears from forming. I wrapped my arms around Felix's upper body. "I'm so sorry, Felix..." I whimpered as I buried my head in his shirt. His body became stiff.

...

"Why do you care?" I asked glancing over to the strange girl. "Why would you care about what happened to me before and after Storybrooke?" She seemed uncomfortable with my questions.

"It's nothing, forget I said anything." **_How could I forget a statement like that?!_** I walked over to her, grabbed hold of her arm, and turned her to face me. Our eyes locked.

"I want to know!" I barked. **_And because your big mouth said it, you have an obligation to clarify it!_** Her face scrunched up ever-so-slightly.

"I don't like ruining people's beliefs," She said, almost simply. **_What do you mean 'ruining people's beliefs?'_**She looked away, focusing on the crystals to the left of us. Almost right after, she shut her eyes. "So please, Felix, just let it go." She pleaded. A light, yet heavy, breath lifted up my chest. **_Why does she even care?_** I let go of her arm. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at me. **_Why would a total stranger care about what happened to me?_** My rage decreased with that thought as I found myself at a mental fork in the road. When our eyes locked once more, tears began to form in her eyes. I was completely thrown off by this girl. **_I didn't think that someone with her fire could be so emotionally unstable..._** Out of no where, she embraced me. "I'm so sorry, Felix..." She sobbed. **_Why would you be sorry?_** If I wasn't baffled before, I definitely was now, and my body stiffening was the proof of that. **_W... What do I do?_** _"Girls like to be held when they cry - they find comfort in it."_ The spirits of Neverland advised, which I accepted by slowly placing my arms around her. She held her body closer to mine. Though I was confused beyond belief, I enjoyed the feeling of her body against mine. Moments passed and Reiha seemed calmer. "Sorry about that, Felix..." Reiha muttered as she looked up at me, wiping whatever tear trails remained. She leaned up and placed a kiss on my right cheek. I felt my face heat upon contact. I tried to shake the idea of a relationship with Reiha from my mind. **_I shouldn't be feeling this way... She belongs to Pan._** Her lips lingered until she was pulled back forcefully by Pan.

"Felix, go back to camp and help the others prepare for the festivities tonight." I couldn't argue so I nodded and left. As soon as I was at the cave's entrance, I lifted my hand and traced the area where Reiha had kissed. A smile crept across my lips. **_Her lips were really soft, I wish -_** Interrupting my thoughts was a cry of pain coming from inside. I bit my bottom lip, narrowed my eyes, and walked back to camp. **_Sorry Reiha but I can't challenge Pan..._**


	7. I Won't Tell you That I Love You

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
><strong>1: <strong>I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!**  
><strong>**2: ****_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.**  
><strong>**3: **The song for this chapter is "Poker Face" covered by Blowsight, originally done by Lady Gaga.

* * *

><p><strong><span>6.) I Won't Tell you That I Love You<br>*****  
><em>I wanna roll with her a hard pair we will be. A little gambling is fun when you're with me, Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, and baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun.<br>_***

"Why the fuck did you kiss Felix, Reiha?!" I demanded. A scoff left Reiha's lips as she rolled her eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous, Pan." She muttered with a sigh. "But that's pretty fucking close to impossible considering your heart is so black, so full of selfish desire, there is no room to love anyone else!" I felt my stomach knot at that fire of hers. "Besides, it was a kiss on the cheek, it's not like I made out with the guy!" I knocked her to the ground and grabbed hold of both her wrists with a single hand. I mounted her hips keeping her in place. My free hand went to her face and traced from her lips, to her cheek, along her neck, and ended above her left breast.

"A kiss is still a kiss." _**Allow me to demonstrate**_**_._** Once more I had pulled out her heart, only this time I took the time to examine it. "What a pure heart you have, Reiha." Upon my examination, I sensed that there was once a dark spot there but it was somehow purified. Admittedly the idea baffled me. **_How can the darkness in ones heart be purified?_** In over my three hundred and fifty years of being Peter Pan, I had never heard this kind of magic. Once a dark spot appears in ones heart, it can never be removed. And yet, it would seem as though Reiha is the only one who had redeemed the purity. "It has to be the purest heart I've ever seen." I admitted.

"Don't even fucking think about it!" Reiha hissed glaring up at me. I lifted a brow and looked down to her. My confusion left me as a smirk tugged at my lips. **_I hadn't even thought about it..._** I lifted the pure heart to my lips as my smirk grew. I watched her carefully as her eyes grew and her aura filled with anxiety.

"Kiss me." Was all I had said before releasing her wrists. I had never bared witness to a look with so much hate but as commanded, she pushed her upper body upward with her newly freed arms. I shifted ever-so-slightly as she sat upright. Her arms laced around my neck bringing her body closer to mine. Her lips caught mine. The arm that had her pinned wrapped around her back ensuring maximum closeness with clothes on. Her kiss wasn't forceful, on the contrary, it was quite gentle. **_Her idea of a kiss is gentle and passionate, whereas mine is the opposite._** She pulled from the kiss and wiped her mouth. "You taste amazing, love." I purred.

"I'm going to have to eat an entire mint bush to rid myself of the taste of you from my mouth." She mentioned with a shudder. "However, the memory will haunt me even in my nightmares." I smirked at this. I couldn't help but find Reiha's reaction to kissing me extremely entertaining. **_It's as I said: a kiss is a kiss._**

"Oh, Reiha, you never cease to amuse me." I chuckled, earning a glare from her. "But," I leaned close to her. "You're mine. Not only for today or tomorrow, but you are mine for the remainder of the eternity we have together." My smirk went from being an expression of amusement to a serious threat. "And if I so wished it, I could make you feel pain." I tightened my grasp on her heart ever-so-slightly. At first she fought the pain but eventually she succumbed and a scream left her lips. Once more I felt a pain in my heart but I felt a surge of pleasure come over me when her back arched, causing her breasts to brush up against my chest, upon the release of her scream. I bit the back part of my bottom lip to fight the moan that pleaded to heard. I calmed myself, the best I could, and held her heart to my lips once more. Her eyes widened not in worry but fear. "Now, now, Reiha, you have no need to be afraid." I found that I had felt emotionally pained by her fear. "You are to come to me when called upon." I whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I was about to place some magic in her heart so that she would heal if she would get hurt, until my eyes fell upon her neck where I had bitten her. **_What the fuck?!_** The bite mark was gone as if it hadn't been there at all. **_Could Reiha really have magical abilities?_** The idea both worried and excited me. **_On one hand, I don't know what her abilities are which is quite worrisome, on the other, it could save a lot of magical energy._** My eyes locked with hers before I returned her heart. A deep breath left her lips as if life had returned to her. I stood and offered her my hand. She sent it a glare before hitting it away and standing on her own. She stumbled causing me to catch her.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so weak if you didn't keep ripping my heart out all the time!" She barked fiercely. "Any normal person would ask, as a courtesy, but no, you're Peter-fucking-Pan, you're a special snowflake who is above 'normal!'" She pushed away from me. "You're a fucking asshole!" She turned away from me. "After all this shit, I still don't know why I was brought here..." She muttered just loud enough for me to catch it. I raised my eyebrow at this. **_I guess her curiosity would make sense._** I sighed. She'll find out soon enough. I walked up behind her and placed my arms around her waist. "Fuck off." She hissed.

"If you're going to be nasty, Reiha, I won't show you the surprise I have for you." I warned calmly.

"Somehow a surprise from a guy who RIPS MY HEART OUT doesn't sound pleasant." She glared to the ground in front of her.

"Would you just trust me?" She pulled from my grasp, turning to face me, aiming her glare at me.

"Trust? TRUST? YOU! You don't even know what trust is! It has to be earned! And so far, you haven't done a damn thing to earn it!" She growled in debate. I lifted my head, silently telling her to turn around. We were at an my treehouse, only it had expanded. She rolled her eyes but looked. I weaved around her and opened the new door. I stood beside it allowing her to look inside. She eyed my form suspiciously.

...

**_What is he planning?_** My eyes wandered his body. **_I still don't trust him but it's better than staying with him._** I felt nauseated at the thought. I let loose a heavy sigh and entered. This new door revealed a new living chamber specialized just for me. The room lit up with candles hanging from the walls. First thing I noticed was a large bed with violet bedspread and crimson pillows. To the right side of the bed was a chest of drawers with dragons lining the mirror that topped it. **_I have to say, Pan did surprise me with making me a room, but there has to be a catch..._** Pan and I ventured in further and stopped that the twin doors to the right side of the bed. "The left door is a bathroom with walk-in closet, there are clothes inside made for you only."

"Thanks for that, genius, I kinda figured that I'm the only human female in this forsaken realm." I stated with a roll of my eyes. Pan lifted his left hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The right door leads to my room." **_Of course..._** I breathed a heavy sigh.

"Thank you." I muttered glancing over to the corrupted soul that is Peter Pan. "But, if you're trying to buy in to my trust, you will fail." I acknowledged as I hugged my arms.

"I'm hurt that you think I would try to buy you." He mentioned with a faked expression of scorn. I looked away from him.

"Besides, the first step, aside from making me a living chamber of my own, would have been to NOT add the door leading to your room." I looked away from him with a snort while I folded my arms across my chest. **_I wouldn't go in there... Unless he called on me._** I shuddered at the thought.

"I will leave you to get ready for tonight's festivities, if you need me, or I need you, I will be in my chambers." He whispered as his lips brushed my ear. My body shivered in response. His smirk grew. All I could do was throw a glare his way. "Oh, and do wear something nice." He did a small wave and walked through his door.**_ What is with Pan and parties? He's worse than a popular kid in high school._** I sighed and walked over to the bed. I gently pushed on the bed. My face flushed. **_I could almost melt into this thing... At least I will be able to sleep well without having Pan sleep right beside me._** I stood straight and made my way over to the bathroom. I walked over to the walk-in closet and find a variety of dresses hung up. They ranged from revealing semi-formal dresses to revealing short gowns. I narrowed my eyes in displeasure. **_Seriously?! What a fucking pervert!_** My eyes scanned the dresses, stopping when I found none suited my personality. My lips curved into a smile as I pulled down a couple different gowns. One was a white one that started below the shoulders and ended at the lower thigh. The other was a deep violet dress that started just above the half-way point of my breasts, starting as a corset, and ended at mid-thigh. I put on the white dress and tore off the top part of the violet dress. I walked over to the bathroom mirror. I looked like a sluttier version of Esmeralda from Disney's _Hunchback of Notre Dame_, minus the puffy sleeves, the striped corset, and gypsy wrap. I examined my hair. I ran my fingers through the auburn mess and stylized it into a curly ponytail up-do. I walked back to the walk-in closet and pulled out a pair of lace-up black boots. I exited the bathroom, and as I approached the door leading out, drew a deep breath. I turned the knob and let myself out. **_I already hate myself, but it's the best I could do with what I had._**


	8. Say What You Wanna Say

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
><strong>1: <strong>I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!**  
><strong>**2: ****_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.**  
><strong>**3: **The song for this chapter is "When I Grow Up" covered by Mayday Parade, originally performed by Pussycat Dolls.

* * *

><p><strong><span>7.) Say What You Wanna Say<br>*****  
><em>Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say. See, every time you turn around, they're screaming your name. Now I've got a confession: when [I'm with you, I want all your] attention, and I promised myself that I'd do anything, anything at all for [you] to notice me.<br>_***

I had only been down with my boys for ten minutes and Reiha had already finished getting ready. _**Usually**_**_ girls take forever to get ready for a celebration - hair, make-up, all that female nonsense._** I shrugged the thought away. Reiha isn't like most girls, there's a riveting mystery about her. I was ready to go get her only to be surprised by her landing near Felix. **_Did she seriously jump down from that height?_** I blinked in wonder. _**This girl...**_ I shook my head and stood to faced her. Her hair was curled and tied into a high ponytail. The dress she wore seemed composed of two different dresses torn apart to make one that she seemed relatively comfortable in. The white dress covered her fair-sized breasts and part of her shoulder, flowing out into an open sleeve, and ended just beneath the dark purple hued dress. The violet dress started at her breasts as a corset and ended at her mid-thigh. I had to hand it to her, she knew what made her look good. The shoes she wore were simple lace-up black leather boots, knee length. **_Come here._** She sent a combination of a glare and a scowl my way before striding over to me. "What?" She spat. My right hand lifted to her face and traced her jaw, stopping in the middle to lift her chin.

"My, my, don't we look ravishing?" I purred with a smirk. "You seem to have a better eye than me when it comes to women's fashion, love." I stated before leaning my face closer to hers. Her glare intensified as she turned her head away.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious. I AM a woman, after all. It would make sense that I would know what clothes flatter me." She argued with a roll of her eyes.

"I wonder what mysteries lie beneath them." I purred looking down along her body. I heard her teeth grind together. **_What a nasty habit._** Then again, who was I to talk? I did the same thing quite often, in fact.

"That mystery is something I will fight to keep you from knowing." She hissed. I smirked at her reaction. **_Fight all you want, Reiha, one way or another, I always get what I want._** I grabbed onto her wrists and lead her away from the celebration. I came to a halt and pinned her to an earthy cliff's edge. "What the FUCK is your problem, Pan?!" She hollered as her eyes blazed.

"I just want to know what you feelings are towards your chambers." I stated innocently. **_I honestly COULD NOT care less._** I mentally confessed. **_My incentive was to get you alone._** She scanned my body suspiciously before narrowing her eyes in annoyance. To calm herself, she drew a breath.

"It's actually pretty nice. Thank you." I was surprised to hear her say those words. I was even more thrown off when her lips caught mine. I was so shocked I froze. I had no idea to respond her action. I shrugged what questions whispered in my mind and returned her kiss. In the heat of the kiss, I closed my eyes feeling complete ecstasy as her hands go from my arms, along my sides, and down my abdomen. I was almost at my breaking point, hormonally speaking, until I felt cold steel press against my neck. She distracted me so she could get her hands on my dagger. **_Well played, Reiha._** I mentally commended her.

"What now, Reiha? Will you kill me?" I smirked her way.

"You wouldn't be worth the dark spot that would form in my heart after claiming your pathetic life." She muttered looking to the blade on my neck. She pushed herself away from me and took off running towards the jungle.

"If it's a chase you want, a chase you will get." I growled. I was furious because she had the audacity to seduce me in order to claim hold of my dagger. She would pay and pay dearly.

...

**_I can't believe I just did that!_** I mentally scolded myself. **_I... I kissed that... That... Thing!_** I shuddered as a feeling of disgust washed over me. I maneuvered myself around the jungle and wandered around. After a few minutes, I found myself at a lake. I felt my ill feelings fade as the fireflies danced above the surface of the water. I glared around the surrounding area in order to scope out any unwanted visitors. Once I came to the conclusion that no one was near, I untied the lace of the corset, landing the violet dress around my feet. My fingers traced the upper sleeves of the dress, loosening it from my shoulders, and allowed it to join the top part. The fireflies continued to fly around gracefully, only to give me an area so I could ease my way into the lake. I felt all my stress melt away as the water surrounded me. I swam around the lake only to find a little tunnel. **_I wonder where this leads..._** I decided not to battle my curiosity and swam along the rigid tunnel. Once my head reached the surface I drew a deep breath of air. **_Oh. My. Goddess._** What I saw before me was mind-blowing. There was a gorgeous hidden hot spring. The same light-up crystals from Crystal Cove lined the walls. What was even more astounding was that it had a shit ton of pixie dust. **_D... Did I just find the Heart of Neverland?_** My eyes glittered watching the pixie dust fall from the Pixie Dust Tree. The pure magical energy is nothing like the energy that radiates off of Neverland's surface. Then again, Pan's existence did corrupt Neverland. I let the light magic essence wrap itself around me as a smile danced over my lips. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed this energy. **_If I died here, I would die happy._** Just knowing that there is still purity in Neverland puts my mind at ease. Then a thought occurred to me: **_I'm going to have to go back, aren't I?_** My shoulders dropped. **_It's the honorable thing to do._** A heavy sigh left my lungs through my lips. I stretched my limbs, took a final look around, and dived back into the tunnel.

...

I came to the lake's clearing and realized my aggravation faded. I blinked as my eyes fell on Reiha's dresses.**_What the..._** I leaned down to pick them up. I was about to leave to try and find her, silently praying that she wasn't hurt. I heard the buzzing of the fireflies recede behind me. Curiously, I turned around and saw Reiha pulling herself up from the right side of the lake. I couldn't help but stare. Her breasts, which were pretty fair in size though they leaned towards the larger side, were held up by a strapless white halter top, made of an extremely thick material. Her abdomen was toned, showing she was fairly athletic, that indication was also supported by her lean legs, and from her mid hip to upper thigh was a pair of black laced boxers. I don't think I had ever seen a woman so stunning. The way the water beads reflected the moonlight almost made it seem like her body lit up. **_That body..._** I shut my eyes, trying to bring myself back to reality, and desperately tried silencing the racing hormonal thoughts parading around in my head.

"Can I have my dresses back?" Reiha wondered as she crossed her arms across her chest, which lifted her breasts a bit. **_I know it isn't her intention, but if she doesn't stop showing off her body, I may just lose control of myself._** As much as I wanted to make her mine, completely, I knew I still needed to earn her trust. Let me tell you, earning Reiha's trust is a major pain in the ass. My eyes wondered her body once more.

"Why should I?" She growled storming past me and made her towards camp. By this time the boys had gone to bed. She turned and tried to grab the dresses from me, only for me to send them back to her room.

"What the FUCK is your problem?!" She stomped her foot and clenched her fists like a child. It was actually quite amusing.

"What would my Lost Boys think if I didn't have consequences for you?" She sent a glare my way. "It would show favoritism and that just doesn't work for them." I admitted with a shrug, still playing it smug with the smirk on my lips. **_Above that, I don't want to hear them complain about unfair treatment._** The very idea irritated me.

"'Course, 'cause you're all about loyalty." She hissed with a roll of her eyes.

"Precisely." My smirk grew.

"You wouldn't know what loyalty is if it smacked you in the fucking face!" She barked arguably.

"I'm hurt that you would think that." I lifted my hands masquerading a fake scorned reaction. She saw right through it.

"Loyalty means not turning your back on family. Loyalty means never taking advantage of the people who care about you. And above all else, loyalty is not taking the heart of someone who sees you as not only a friend but a brother, and crushing it to dust!" She lectured. "You turned your back on your own son, you tried to manipulate your grandson and turn him against your son, and you tried to KILL your great grandson!" Her fists balled to the point of turning white. "You abandoned one son to raise countless others... Those boys care about you, and you don't give a rat's ass about any of them!" She shut her eyes. Tears gathered and fell from them. "Felix didn't deserve to have his heart crushed..." She whispered unsteadily. **_She truly does know a lot about me and my past..._** I was pretty flabbergasted at the very thought.

"Save your energy, love." I commented. Admittedly, I was a somewhat breathless after what she said, but also pretty exhausted. I approached the tree and offered my hand, so I could bring her up to her suite, only to have her slap it away.

"I don't care about my honor anymore... Whatever it takes, I WILL get out of this forsaken realm, even if I have to give up my soul to do so!" She stated fiercely.

"Now, now, Reiha, don't go making promises you can't keep." I said with a smirk.

"Why the fuck are you so bent on keeping me here?! Are you so fucking desperate to get laid, and so fucking horny, that you have to force a girl to stay here against her will?!" I averted my eyes from her form. **_That's one reason. Not that I would say it out loud._** "I have people who care about and are desperate for my return!"

"Like Balthazar?!" I hissed. As soon as my thought was verbalized I wanted to cover my mouth like a guilty child. Her different colored eyes formed an intense glare.

"You've been creeping into my fucking dreams?! You really are pathetic!" She spat. I was too overwhelmed to come up with a response so I decided to change subject back to the previous one.

"Need I remind you, Reiha, you lost our game. Also, no one leaves Neverland, not without my permission. If you ask nicely, I MAY allow you to leave." Like usual, she saw through that lie. She knew that even if she asked as nicely as she could muster, I would deny her freedom.

"Tell that to Baelfire - oh right, you can't because he's fucking dead! He traded his life to save Rumple's!" She bellowed. "Then again, what the fuck do you care?! You don't give two shits about your family!" She drew a deep breath. "And, yes I did lose the game - unfairly, might I add - but don't forget, I hold something over your head, Peter Pan." I raised an eyebrow at her statement. "I saved your fucking life!" She desperately fought to calm herself but her actions proved meaningless. "Like it or not, that entitles me to SOMETHING - whatever it is I'm entitled to." Her fists clenched once more in unison with her eyes. "The heart you should have crushed was your own, not Felix's, he didn't do shit all to deserve it!" Reiha hollered passionately. "The only thing he was guilty of was being loyal to a selfish asshole like you!"

"Get some sleep, Reiha, you will be needing it." I mentioned. **_The way she talks..._** Reiha is far from being afraid to speak her mind, another quality that turned me on about her.

"I hate you..." Those words sent a sharp pain shooting through my heart, as if an arrow had struck me. I have had many say those same three words to me before, but none had the scornful affect as Reiha's words did. "You can try to buy my love, you can rip my heart out and command me to please you in your twisted fucking ways, but I will NEVER fucking love you. I could never love you. I could never love someone who isn't capable of loving someone else, being loyal, or being a true friend." Her body eased up before she walked over to me and made eye contact. "Normally, I'd pity people like you: those who are incapable of feeling anything for anyone other then themselves, but not this time. I don't pity you. I won't. You did this shit to yourself. You don't DESERVE to have the Lost Boys around. You don't even deserve to exist..." With that final uttered statement, Reiha leaped up into the trees and used them to guide her to her chambers in the Tree of Slumber. **_What the fuck just happened?_** I stood there looking like a complete idiot. I had no idea what to say, think, or feel. I was shocked; I had never been spoken to that way. I was angry; she knew my history yet I knew almost nothing about her. And, above all else, I was aroused beyond belief. I decided not to bother myself about it too much, and went to get some sleep, myself. Admittedly, trying to ignore the raging hormones inside me was not proving in my favor. **_Why did I feel such an intense pain when Reiha said she hated me?_** The idea baffled me. **_Is it as the Shadow had said... Am I actually falling for Reiha?_**


	9. I'm Not Who I Used to Be

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
><strong>1:<strong> I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
><strong>2: <em>Bold-italic<em>** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.  
><strong>3:<strong> The song for this chapter is "It's Not Just Make Believe" from Kari Kimmel from the _Ella Enchanted_ soundtrack.  
><strong>4:<strong> Also, for anyone who has read user Ember FireCrystal's PanFiction "A Want so Wicked," you might notice that there are many similarities between our stories, and I have spoken with Ember FireCrystal about that issue. I explained that before a review bringing up the comparison between our stories, I hadn't known about that story. Ember FireCrystal has been **EXTREMELY** understanding about our similarities, and has even become a fan of my story. Thanks so much for being so amazing, Ember FireCrystal!

* * *

><p><strong><span>8.) I'm not Who I Used to Be<br>*****  
><em>[That day] started out like just another ordinary day, now, suddenly, my life is different in every way. The [sky is darker] and the [misery] is here to stay, it's like I'm dreaming...<br>_***

I ended up crying myself to sleep, which is odd considering that doesn't happen until the night before my birthday, the night prior to the anniversary of my parents' murder. **_I hate that fucking guy!_** I ground my teeth together. **_I hate how deeply he gets under my skin!_** I had lost my temper so badly, I ended up levitating things off of the floor, only to have them crash back down. As much as I really didn't want to see him, I took a glance into Pan's quarters, in hopes that he didn't hear all the noise, only to find it empty. **_Thank god._** I heaved a heavy sigh and went to leave. Just as I was about to turn the door handle, there was a knock at the door. "I really don't feel like talking, Pan." I hissed as I clutched the door knob tightly.

"It's me." Felix's calm voice informed. My eyes widened as I felt my heart stand still. **_Fuck._** I felt like beating my head against the door. **_Nice going, Reiha..._**

"Sorry 'bout that, Felix." I muttered. I turned the knob and opened the door. "What's up?" I asked leaning my head against the edge of the door. He looked away, almost sheepishly, and handed me a piece of paper. **_What's this for?_** I couldn't help but feel confused. My standing there, staring at the folded piece of paper in his hand like an idiot, confirmed it. Then came the realization: **_A letter from Pan, no doubt._** I glared down at the paper but accepted it no less. "Thanks." I muttered before lifting my gaze to meet his. He turned away and faced the edge of the patio. His body seemed to stiffen up. "Do you want help getting down? You haven't been up here before, have you?" I placed my hand on his back, causing him to flinch. **_Aw._** I found it kind of cute that he felt nervous about being up so high. I smiled to myself at the thought of the big, brutish ass that is Felix the Lost Boy, having a fear of heights. I heard him grind his teeth. "How 'bout we go down together?" I maneuver my head and aimed my smile at him.

"What about the letter?" He wondered glancing at me from his peripheral vision. **_This is not about me or that god damned letter._** I glared down to the jungle.

"Pan's letter can fucking wait. I'm in no rush to read what his stupid fucking big mouth is too afraid to say to my face. The guy doesn't even have the balls to say it to my face." Felix winced, as if sensing that Pan wouldn't be happy about me neglecting the letter or the attitude I had about it. **_He can suck it up, grow a pair of brass balls, and deal with it like a regular fucking person._**

"You enjoy testing him, don't you?" Felix suspected, earning a roll of my eyes.

"If that PRICK knew how to be a regular human being, instead of trying to be the Overlord of everything and everyone, maybe I wouldn't treat him like the ignorant piece of shit he is." I growled as I glared to the floor. "I treat people the way they deserve to be treated - based on my impression of them and their personality." My glare eased off. "For example, I treat Pan like a dick because he's a fucking tool." I bit the bottom of my lip. "The way I treat you varies on how you treat and act towards me." I confessed. I shook my head trying to shake off the blush that had began creeping across my face. "Now, let's go." I grabbed onto his hand and jumped off the patio.

"Shit!" Felix cursed as gravity pulled down on us. I had to giggle at this. I jumped from branch to branch, checking on Felix to make sure he wasn't injured, landing on the jungle floor within minutes. I turned and looked at Felix.**_He's so pale!_** I felt really bad but I couldn't battle the giggles that left my lips. "S... Shut up!" Felix stammered.**_Aw, he stuttered._** My giggles ceased at the very thought. A red color bombarded his face. I blinked at this. **_I didn't think Felix could blush... He doesn't seem the type to get embarrassed. I guess it proves he still feels things._** I smiled vaguely to myself. **_He's kind of cute when he blushes._**

"Sorry." I looked away as guilt hung on my tone. "Some people are uncomfortable with heights." I grabbed my arm. "I wasn't laughing at that though... I was laughing at - " I cut myself off. "Fuck that sounds even worse in my head." I growled with an aggravated pout. It was his turn to laugh. "Now who's being mean?" My pout intensified. When his laughter ceased, our eyes locked. An awkward silence filled the air as we just stood there keeping eye contact. "So..." I brought my gaze to look at my feet. "I should go, I figure a nice swim after waking up should put me in a better mood to read that stupid letter." I looked back up to Felix and smiled. "Thanks Felix." I gave him a quick hug before heading off the the lake. Like last night, I dove into the water and followed the underwater tunnel to the Heart of Neverland. I pulled myself out of the water and sat, cross-legged, on the floor in front of the Pixie Dust Tree. I decided I would read the letter after a few minutes of watching the pixie dust fall. After the few minutes passed I looked to the letter in my hand. **_It's now or never._** I heaved a heavy sigh and unfolded the paper. "Dear Reiha, I hope you feel better after speaking your mind. However, I would suggest you avoid acting the way you did last night, or you may find yourself in an unpleasant situation. I will leave that statement open for your interpretation and let your imagination to run wild with it. Take your time to gather your senses, I will be waiting for you. We will discuss that temper of yours then. Sincerely, Peter Pan." I ground my teeth together, crumpled the letter, and tossed it into the burning blaze called on by the fire crystals. "He says I have a bad temper but storms gather when he's being a whiny little bitch!" I hollered. **_Asshole!_** I pushed myself off the ground.

"Miss Reiha." My eyes widened as a chill ran down my spine. **_That's the same voice I heard before I was brought to this god forsaken place._** I slowly turned and made eye contact with a tall shadow. **_The Shadow of Neverland._** He lowered his head in a welcoming gesture. "My apologies for frightening you, m'lady." I blinked several times.

"Uh... No problem?" I tilted my head as curiosity filled me. He lifted his gaze and looked around.

"Of of all my years as guardian over this realm, you are the only one to find this sacred place. We figured it would be a matter of time before you found it." **_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_** I eyed his transparent form suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'we?'"

"The Spirits of Neverland as well as myself." He informed as his white glowing eyes fell on me. "You see, Reiha, your heart has done something that no other heart has done before: purified the darkness within." I recalled Pan mentioning something like that before

()

"A kiss is still a kiss." I had no idea what that meant until I felt Pan reach into my chest for the second time since I came to this god forsaken realm. My heart skipped several beats. **_He's going to force me to kiss him!_** He seemed to enjoy looking at my heart. It was odd, to say the least. "What a pure heart you have, Reiha. It has to be the purest heart I've ever seen." **_What the fuck is he going on about?!_** My eyes fell upon my heart. I was completely baffled. Pan was right, the darkness was gone. But how, is the question. I knew there was a patch of darkness after killing my biological father Leon but I had no idea that it was gone. I mean, I killed someone! Sure he deserved it but still. Regina said it herself, once darkness forms inside of a heart, it will never go away. **_How the FUCK is that even possible?!_**

()

As much as I wanted him to explain, something else needed to be asked first. "Did you know about my arrival in Neverland?" I struggled to find my breath as the question left my lips.

"Dear girl, I was the one who brought you here." My eyes widened and I couldn't do anything other than step away from him. **_He can't be serious..._** I bit my tongue to prevent myself from suffering from an anxiety attack. **_He's the reason I'm here?!_** My nerves calmed as my eyes formed a glare.

"So you mean to tell me that you not only stalked me but were the fucking shadow who abducted me?!" I couldn't hold it back anymore, my fangs drew themselves. "Are you fucking MAD?!" My fists clenched tightly as my fangs scraped against my bottom lip. "I hate it here! I've faced Hell and I've only been here for two fucking days!"

"Miss Reiha, you are supposed to be here. Your fate was written even before Pan's rebirth."

"Hah, rebirth? Try selfish reflection!" I hissed bitterly. "Why am I here? Why am I so fucking important that Neverland has me in it's fate?" His eyes left mine.

"That is something Pan should - "

"No! That lying sack of shit wouldn't know the truth if it hit him where it counts! Besides, he isn't the one that abducted me, you are!" I debated passionately.

"Your fate is tied to Neverland, that is all I can say." With that said, the Shadow of Neverland disappeared. **_FUCK! Are all the guys here fucking mental?!_** I looked to the glittering crystal floor and drew a calming breath. Once more I entered the water and returned to the part of Neverland everyone can roam. Like last night, I saw Pan waiting for me. He was sitting cross-legged and resting his head on his folded hands. I pulled myself out of the water and sat at the lake's edge.

"Let's get this over with." I mentioned with a heavy sigh, preparing myself for the stupid shit that was going to leave Pan's mouth.

"Last night's lecture wasn't expected nor appreciated." Pan stated simply as he opened his eyes and looked at me. **_Grow the fuck up!_**

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo!" I stated with a roll of my eyes. "If you act like a soulless fucking prick, you will be treated like one." I stretched my legs out. "That's life, fucking deal with it." I narrowed my eyes as I pushed myself to stand. Pan teleported himself in front of and turned his glare on me. His right hand gripped my jaw - roughly, might I add - and pushed me backward. Instead of landing in the lake's water, I landed on the comfortable bed that was located in my room. His body hung over mine. I looked away from him.

"Face it, Reiha, you're never leaving. You'd do best to let it go and give in to me." He advised as his right hand traced from my jaw, down my neck, and derailed below my collar bone. **_In your dreams!_** His hand caught both of mine as he maneuvered himself from the draping position he was in to sit on my hips.

"I will NEVER roll over and let you have your way because you're nothing more than a spoiled, power-hungry asshole." I brought my eyes to the trapped teen and glared. "Now get the fuck off of me!" I thrashed about trying to knock Pan off of me. He forced his lips on mine. **_D... Did he find my movement that much of a turn on?_** I was disturbed so much so I almost wanted to cry hysterically. **_Fuck this shit!_** I bit his bottom lip. He groaned into my lips. **_Fucking sadist._** I made sure that I had bitten him hard enough to catch a drop of his blood in my mouth. Human blood, even if it is only a mere drop, was like a drug to vampires. My vampire blood kicked in and I pushed him off of me. I used my vampiric speed, and strength, and pinned him to the wall closest to the door. "You can keep trying to get my body, Pan, 'cause I will fight to preserve the last piece of dignity I have." With that said, I opened the door and pushed him out. As soon as I closed the door, I went and laid on my bed. My heart raced and felt it could burst out of my chest at any moment. Even for a drop, the reaction I had to it was no different than if it had been more than that. As my mind wandered, I found myself drifting into sleep. After hours of a dreamless sleep, I woke up feeling my back arch as my body craved to be touched. **_How long will it fucking take for that little drop to leave my system?!_** I was experiencing a heavy amount of sexual desire. Don't get me wrong, as a person who had undergone puberty and hormonal changes, I experienced sexual attraction, however I would usually distract myself with enough mental challenges to silence those thoughts. I guess after so many years of keeping it locked away in the depths of my subconscious, I became overwhelmed. **_Note to self: don't drink human blood unless it's absolutely mandatory._** Even though I had this promised myself this many times before, and even told the wolves about said promise, I still did it. In my defense, I wouldn't have been able to get him off of me if I hadn't. I was that desperate. Sexual desire vibrated through my physical body. "Why?" I moaned as I clutched the bed sheets.

...

As our lips were locked, I felt a small jolt of pain hit my bottom lip. **_She bit me?_** Almost immediately, the pain faded and turned into pleasure, so much so that I moaned into her lips. I felt the hormonal feelings stir inside me. The next thing I knew Reiha had me against the wall. Both her eyes were the lavender-blue shade that was normally in her right eye, hidden beneath her long-cut bangs. "You can keep trying to get my body, Pan, 'cause I will fight to preserve that last piece of dignity I have." **_Is Reiha a virgin?_** The idea baffled me but also made me crave her even more. Within a blink of an eye, I find myself outside her door, staring at it like a mindless idiot. In the midst of the silence, I heard the mattress _creak_. I shrugged it off and went to entertain my Lost Boys. Time passed, without Reiha's presence, and they had finally gone to bed. I decided I would go to check on her. "Why?" Her voice wondered softly as it resonated with a sound which caught me completely off guard. That sound replayed in my mind, causing my sexual emotions to stir once more. **_Is she fighting off her sexual tension? _**My breathing became shallow at the mental image of her feeling, and fighting, her hidden ecstasy. I appeared in her room to find her under the blankets. I heard her clawing at the mattress beneath her. I approached her bed and pulled up the blanket to see Reiha's form covered in a sheet of sweat. If I hadn't desired her before, I certainly did now. I climbed on top of her, causing her eyes to open and lock with mine.

"You have NO idea how much I want your body right now." I growled lustfully at her. Her eyes searched mine, a subtle look of longing hiding behind them. My lips caught hers in a soft kiss. I felt her hand on my chest, pushing me away.

"You can't always get what you want, Pan." She stated bluntly through heavy breaths. I smirked at this.

"It would seem I'm not the only one who wants it, dear Reiha." I informed as my smirk grew. I leaned down to her neck and nipped at it gently. I heard a moan escape her lips as her back arched against my upper body. **_Holy fuck, that feels amazing._** I wanted to wrap my arms around her back and venture into a night filled with sexual desire. Fuck that temptation was high, however, the part of me that was facing a romantic attraction towards her told me to wait. I hated being torn - not that it happened often, Hell this is probably the first time I've faced it since I had the choice to lead a new life away from Rumple. I rolled off of her and settled down beside her. Her eyes looked at me wearily, as if skeptical. I chuckled at this. "Get some sleep, Reiha." She turned her body to face me. In my lower peripheral vision I saw her breasts squeeze together due to the gravitational pull.

"If you do anything - "

"Relax, love, as much as I may want to, and trust me when I say I do, nothing will happen to you while you sleep." I confessed as my eyes locked with hers once more. "On the condition that you give me a good night kiss." She frowned.

"How about I slap you stupid, instead?" She supposed with a snort.

"Must we have to do this every time I ask for a kiss?" I asked before pulling out her heart. I went to bring her heart to my lips to command her for a kiss but she had leaned forward and kissed me. Unlike her kiss before, this one was intense, lustful even. She pulled her body against mine to deepen the kiss. What made the kiss even more pleasing was her next move. She had rolled herself on top of me, her body closely against mine, and her hands clutched the neck of my shirt. **_Fuck me..._** The feeling of pleasure and desire had returned, my body's reactions were proof of that. My breath grew heavy. Out of no where, Reiha pulled from the kiss. Her eyes were wide and her face was flushed. It would seem that my hardened male appendage brushed against her delicate female spot.

"You got your kiss, now calm your fucking hormones, and get some sleep." She hissed in a breathy voice before climbing off of me. "Before we call it a night, can I have my heart back?" I blinked momentarily but then smirked.**_The kiss was intense, and fuck was it mind-blowing, but her primary intent was to prevent me from forcing her to kiss me. How very interesting. I think I'll use that to my advantage._**

"I would love to, but I love the power I have over you while I hold your heart." I admitted as I lifted my brow suggestively to her. "I think I'll hang on to it."

"Hah, hah, no." With a powerful glare capturing the two different eyes I had come to know, she grabbed her heart from my hand, and put it back. She forcefully turned her body away from me. "Good night, Pan." She barked. **_She really does have some kind of magical abilities... Ordinary people, people without magic, would have caused their heart to return to it's original, delicate form._** I wrapped my arm around her waist, a smirk still playing on my lips. **_I wonder what other secrets she has._**


	10. Can't Hold me Down

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
><strong>1:<strong> I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
><strong>2: <em>Bold-italic<em>** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.  
><strong>3:<strong> The song for this chapter is "Can't Back Down" by the cast of _Camp Rock: The Final Jam _from the soundtrack. The song Reiha sings is "Can't Hold Us Down" by Christina Aguilara ft. Lil' Kim.

* * *

><p><strong><span>9.) Can't Hold me Down<br>*****  
><em>[I've] got a situation that [I] can't ignore [because] ignorance is not [a] bliss. [I] don't have to take this... No. With every big decision comes an equally important share of the risk, [I've] gotta take this on. [I] can't back down, there's too much at stake. This is serious. [I can't] walk away.<br>_***

I felt myself stir. When my eyes opened, I noticed that not only Pan pulled my body against his, but that I was facing him. I lift my eyes and blinked. Pan seemed pretty tranquil, innocent even, while he slept. You wouldn't think that Pan is the selfish, manipulative, pathetic egomaniac he is by looking at him while he sleeps. **_Why can't Pan grow up and be a man? Not literally considering he has already been a man, physically, but the kind of man who can actually earn my heart._** I felt my face flush, and my heartbeat quicken, after I realized I had stared at his face longer than I had intended. Another realization sank in. **_Seriously?! Why Me?_** I thought bitterly as it would seem that the drop of blood from Pan was still in my system. My hormones were still out of balance and I didn't understand why. **_Seeing it was my first taste of human blood, maybe it stays in my system longer..._** I reasoned. **_The other option is not likely._** My eyes narrowed and I shook my head violently. The alternative to my logical reason was that I actually had some kind of attraction towards Pan. **_I'm about as attracted to him as a two-by-four to his face._** I stated mentally. I had to fight the raging hormones that raced inside me and began to wiggle to free myself from his grasp. The reaction I got from him: his arm secured itself against my back tightly. The only thing that separated our bodies from full contact was the clothes we were wearing. "Let go, Pan." I hissed viciously. He opened his eyes which immediately locked with mine. His trademarked smirk crossed his lips.

"And if I refuse?" He taunted as his smirk grew. My lips formed a frown.

"I'll castrate you." I warned seriously as I aimed the tip of his dagger, that I had stolen, below his belt towards his lower region. He seemed genuinely surprised by the speed of my hands. A sigh left his lips and he removed his arm. I slid out from under the blankets and went to leave.

"Forgetting something?" Pan asked in a relatively suggestive tone. I narrowed my eyes at him and threw his dagger towards him, landing it within inches of his face. He sent a glare my way. It was my turn to smirk.

"Next time, tell me where you want it." I turned back towards the door only to find Pan in front of me. **_This trick is getting really old._**

"That isn't what I meant, Reiha, I want a proper farewell." He whispered seductively. My lips dropped to a frown once more.

"No." **_Heh heh, Grumpy Cat._** I had to fight myself from smiling at the thought of the internet 'meme' sensation. "Now move." A dark glare crossed his gaze. He grabbed my jaw fiercely and forced my face close to his.

"You don't give the orders around here, I do." He stated in an angry, matter-of-fact tone. With that said, his lips crashed on mine. I pushed myself away from him and pushed his body against the door.

"We'll see about that." His angered eyes faded as a look of confusion grasped his eyes, his raised eyebrows and stunned expression were proof of that. I locked eyes my indigo eyes with his grey-blue-green ones, feeling the connection I was trying for. "You will move and let me have my fucking space." I ordered silently watching intently as his pupils dilated. They returned to normal after I severed the connection. He then moved away from the door, almost zombie-like. As I walked past him onto the patio, I felt a bit of guilt for using that technique on him. I clenched my fists. **_I did what I had to._** I reasoned mentally. I turned and faced the doorway I had walked out of. Pan had still been standing to the side, the power of compulsion still cast on him until I had enough time to get a fair distance away. I drew a heavy sigh and jumped off the patio. Instead of jumping branch to branch, or levitating down, I decided I would use a flying spell. Only I hadn't put my necklace back on after last night. My mind raced, so much so I couldn't move. I froze. I shut my eyes and prepared for impact. Instead of making painful impact on the jungle floor, I felt my body being held. Technically I was caught. My eyes opened to find my face within kissing distance of Felix's face. I could see his eyes clearly. They were actually really beautiful. **_Wow..._**I could easily get lost in them trying to figure out who this guy is - underneath his blind loyalty and ignorant attitude. I shook my head trying to fight off the blush that threatened to present itself. "Thanks, Felix." I mentioned nervously with a gentle smile.

...

I had just washed up and made my way back to the camp. A heavy sigh left my lips as I prepared for another day. I heard a silenced squeak above me. I blinked my eyes and looking upward. I felt my heart stand still as Reiha's body was free-falling from the sky. **_Did she seriously jump off the patio? Why isn't she doing what she did yesterday?_** I had no other instinct but to lift my open my arms and wait for her to land in them. As soon as she hung in my arms, our eyes met. As our eyes danced, I had noticed that her eyes were two different colors. The left eye, the eye that was always shown, was hazelnut, whereas the right eye was a blue-purple hue. **_Wow..._** It was then I noticed that our faces were only a few inches apart. They were so close together that I could feel her breath brush across my face. My breath, however, was caught in my chest. It took a lot of concentration to fight the temptation of looking at her lips, the very lips that had made contact with my cheek just the other day. "Thanks, Felix." Was all she had said, though her voice held a subtle hint of hostility. Moments passed, though it felt like lifetimes, as we stood there with our eyes locked and uneasy breaths. Finally, she ended the connection after tearing her eyes from mine, and putting her hands on my chest. "I need to go now. I need some time away from Pan, and by that I mean A LOT of time." She stated as her nerves and bitterness clung to her tone. **_I wonder why hasn't she fallen for Pan yet... No girl has been able to resist him... Normally, the attraction is instantaneous._** Not that I had any debates about it, it actually showed how strong her will was. My arms loosened allowing her body to pull away from mine. She sent me a look that I couldn't decipher and ran off. All I could do was watch her as she left. Honestly, I found Reiha utterly captivating. She is overwhelmingly beautiful, remarkably brave, fiercely strong, and extremely confusing all at once. **_Reiha..._** My hand found itself to the cheek Reiha had kissed, remembering the feel of her lips on my skin. Almost immediately, my heartbeat raced. My fingers went from my cheek to my lips. I couldn't help but imagine the sensation of our lips meeting. I almost yearned to kiss her and feel it returned. My eyes widened immediately. **_H... Have I fallen for Reiha?_**

...

As soon as I had enough gained enough distance, I leaned against a tree only to slide down along it. **_What the FUCK is wrong with me?!_** I complained mentally. **_Felix is Pan's second-in-command, obliviously loyal to that fucking demon!_** I felt my anger melt away. **_Then again, he doesn't even remember what that fucker did to him in Storybrooke..._** I felt tears threaten to gather. I felt pain strike my heart as the scene from that particular episode played in my mind. I then thought back to the moment we shared only moments ago. I... I really wanted to kiss Felix just then... My face flushed at the thought. **_Felix is expressive... He does have kindness and sweetness buried deep inside his heart._** I smiled vaguely at the thought. "Whereas Pan is a greedy, manipulative, dishonorable, self-absorbed, power-hungry, and pathetically desperate egomaniac!" I seethed through my teeth. "Fuck it..." I sighed heavily. "He is NOT worth it, he is nothing more than a pre-historic sexist moron." I pushed myself away from the tree and stared at the lake before me. "So what am I not supposed to have an opinion? Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman? Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind, guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled." I glared towards the ever-so-still water. "When a female fires back, suddenly [the] big talker [doesn't] know how to act, so he does what any little boy would do: making up a few false rumors or two." I looked away from it and back to the jungle, towards the Lost Boy camp. "That for sure is not a man to me, slanderin' names for popularity. It's sad you only get your fame through controversy but now it's time for me to come and give you more to say." A smile crossed my lips as I actually wanted him here to hear this song. **_You would be told straight up in a lyrical form._**

...

I blinked my eyes several times only to notice that Reiha was no longer in my sight. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to battle the rage that was begging to boil over inside me. **_What the FUCK did she do to me?!_** I stormed out of her living quarters and went to look for her. **_When I find her..._** My teeth ground together. A few minutes passed and I had finally caught her in my sights. She was in the spot she had become familiar with - the lake. "But you're just a little boy... [You] think you're so cute, so coy. You must talk so big to make up for smaller things. So you're just a little boy, all you'll do is annoy, you must talk so big to make up for smaller things." A smirk had claimed her lips as those lyrics resonated from her. "This is for my girls all around the world, who've come across a man who [won't] respect your worth, thinking all women should be seen [and] not heard. So what do we do girls? [Show them up]! Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground. Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud, take a deep breath and say it loud: 'never can, never will, can't hold us down!'" I couldn't help but stare, I was feeling rather angry but also really amused. **_She's insulting me with a song._** She turned around and faced me. "That song is just for you, Pan." She informed with a confident smirk playing on her lips. My smirk dropped. I figured that was the case but I was irked that she had the nerve to say it out loud. I used my magic to appear right in front of her and gripped her chin. I was far from being amused.

"I don't know what you did to me back at the cabin - "

"It's called compulsion." She informed in a matter-of-fact tone. My eyes darkened at the audacity she had to interrupt me.

"BUT if you EVER do that again, I will make sure that you WILL regret it." I warned dangerously.

"The ONLY regret I will EVER have is that I didn't compel you sooner." She informed with a snort. Next thing that came from her lips was a hoarse cough as my hand claimed a tight hold around her neck.

"I won't allow insolence, not from my Lost Boys and, most certainly, not you." My fingers dug themselves into the sides of her neck. Regardless of her violent coughs, her eyes held bitter hate. I pushed her body back landing her on my bed. "You did this to yourself, Reiha." I hissed before lacing rope around her wrists and ankles. "You'd do well to remember who is in charge here." I snorted before climbing on top of her. My eyes went from hers and trailed down the parts of her that I could see in this position. "Be a good girl and stay put." I mocked before climbing off of her. I made my way to my door only to glance back at Reiha's bound body. As I watched her lay there, with only the movement of her chest as she breathed, I felt something inside me that I thought I couldn't ever feel again: guilt. I turned away, left the cabin, laid against the door, and bit my lip. **_She did this to herself._**I tried to reason, but no matter how many times I repeated the thought, the guilt would only grow.


	11. I'm a Survivor, Not Giving Up

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
><span>****1:** I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
><strong>2:<strong> Bold-italic phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.  
><strong>3:<strong> The song for this chapter is "Survivor" by Destiny's Child. The song Reiha sings is "Fighter" by Christina Aguilara.  
><strong>4:<strong> The Encantus is the book of magic referred to in the film _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_, it not only has spells, but it also has a history of the book's owner.

* * *

><p><strong><span>10.) I'm a Survivor, Not Giving Up<br>*****  
><em>[You] thought that I would fail without you but I'm on top. [You] thought it would be over by now but it won't stop. [You] thought that I would self destruct but I'm still here. Even in my years to come, I'm still [going to] be here.<br>_***

"I don't care what it takes, I WILL leave this fucking place!" I cried in aggravation. "I won't let you keep me here!" I debated. "Do you hear me, Pan?! Mark my words: I WILL GET OUT OF NEVERLAND!" I screamed loud enough to have it resonate across the entire camp, even though I was up pretty high. **_Freedom from Neverland and freedom from you Pan._** I was determined, so much so I pulled on the ropes, repetitively. I had kept at this for almost half an hour straight, stopping occasionally when my arms felt like overcooked noodles. The friction of the repeated actions caused burns that slowly began to tear and bleed. My movements continued, even when Pan appeared at the edge of the bed.

"My, my, love, you have quite the pair of lungs. I heard you all the way from the camp, Hell I'm sure all of Neverland heard you." He mocked with his infamous smirk, placing his hand on his hip, leaning forward ever-so-slightly.

"And you are a pathetic prick who can't seem to survive on his own. No, Peter Pan would feew too wonewy. " I countered, mocking him in a baby tone, tugging at the ropes more fiercely. "When I get out of these ropes - " I heard a menacing growl leave his lips before I found him hovering over me, holding my jaw upright in a death grip, with a light choking pressure. I did have a bit of a struggle when it came to breathing but I wasn't about to show him my struggle.

"Are you trying to threaten me, Reiha?" Pan seethed through an unusually calm tone. I had to laugh at his question. **_It's not a threat, it's a promise._**

"No." This caused his grasp to loosen ever-so-slightly. He raised an eyebrow in wonder. My laughter ceased as my gaze became fierce. "Threats, like you, are empty." His anger returned ten-fold, though he hid it through the dark amusement which had cloaked his face.

"Reiha, Reiha, Reiha." Pan tsk'ed. "You still haven't learned, have you?" He leaned his face close to mine, only to weave around it and stop at my ear. "You belong to me. And you always will." He drew back and locked eyes with me. Yup, the anger inside him was clearly reflected in his unusually calm demeanor. "Even if you managed to escape," I could hear that he struggled to hold back a laugh. "You'd have no other choice but to return." Before I could ask anything about that threat, I felt a stinging sensation drag across the flesh above my breasts, like a knife's edge drawing a line over the skin. My scent caught a smell, aside from blood, that wasn't what I expected, it smelled floral. I felt my heart stand-still and my eyes widen. **_Dreamshade._** The complete and utter shock caused me to stop pulling on my binds. In his free hand he held a flask. The flask that held the healing waters from Dead Man's Peak, the only antidote Neverland's most poisonous of plants. He lifted his head and bit the cork from the vial. My eyes widened once more once I saw him drink the antidote. **_No..._** I blinked repeatedly. **_Even though I don't want to be condemned here, I don't want to die, either... There are people I would never see again: Balthazar, Veronica, Dave... OK, maybe just those three, but still!_** As much as I felt my anxiety build, I narrowed my eyes with anger.

"What the FUCK is - " 'your problem' would have ended that question but instead I was silenced when Pan's lips met mine. He threw the vial out of sight and ran the now free right hand down the side of my body. Instinctively, I gasped into the kiss. Not only did I regret it, but I also appreciated it. Pan had given me the antidote when my mouth was been open. Even though I was incredibly disturbed by this action, I had to be grateful for the fact that he didn't actually swallow it. I really was appreciative. However, I wasn't about to let him know that. The best way to hide it: the glare that sent a silent message. **_You are one seriously fucked up piece of -_** As if to interrupt that insult, Pan's tongue then danced with mine. **_Seriously?!_** I had enough of his raging hormones, so much so I did what I had done after the game was ended, and bit down on his tongue. Only this time, the hand that trailed the side of my body slid under my halter top. My eyes widened when I heard a tearing sound. **_D... Did he just..._**As Pan pulled from the kiss, and my gaze followed his, falling downward. Sure enough, my shirt was cut by his dagger. In the upper vision of my peripherals I could see that he was wearing that stupid smirk of his. As his hand made a move towards the material, all I could do is blush and shut my eyes.

"Pan." Came Felix's voice. My eyes shot open as I looked towards the door. I felt my face become even hotter. There is no doubt my face is as red as a tomato by now. I heard a warning growl leave Pan's lips.

"What?!" He hissed, glaring back to his second-in-command. Felix looked from Pan, who still sat on top of me, to the bound maiden underneath him.

"Uh..." Felix looked away as soon as Pan's glare became even fiercer. "There is someone here to see you." I felt my self-consciousness fade slightly. **_Who would come here?_** If looks could kill, Felix would have face-planted the ground as soon as he began to speak.

"Very well." Pan dragged his annoyed gaze from Felix and lust captured them as soon as they fell on me. "Don't go anywhere." Pan teased before he climbed off of me and left. Felix stood in the doorway. **_Well this is awkward..._**

"So..." Felix muttered as he looked from me to the far right wall.

"Who came here?" I wondered, trying to make this situation a little less uncomfortable.

...

**_I know Pan's busy, doing God knows what, but he needs to know._** "Pan." I knew Pan would be unhappy about not knocking but I had important news. A dangerous growl had left Pan's lips.

"What?!" He seethed as his eyes pierced me like the sharpest blade. My eyes went from my leader to Reiha, who was not only bound to Pan's bed, but also had her shirt cut open, exposing a fair amount of bare flesh. **_Her skin looks really soft..._** I prayed that the blush that claimed my face was not seen and was hidden by my massive hood.

"Uh..." I struggled to find the words I had come here with. **_What did I come here for again?_** I blinked as I tried to gather my thoughts. **_Right._** "There is someone here to see you."

"Very well." Pan stayed before looking from me to Reiha's bound form. "Don't go anywhere." An emotion I hadn't recognized lingered on Pan's words. He got off of Reiha and went to greet the mysterious guest. I stood in the doorway shifting my feet uncomfortably. **_Well this is awkward..._**

"So..." I stuttered trying to make the room feel less dense.

"Who came here?" Reiha asked. I felt a silenced, yet heavy breath leave my lungs.

"Some woman." This caused Reiha to tilt her head in wonder. She looked like a curious child - it was cute. Her heavily flushed face was the one thing keeping me from looking down at her exposed skin. "Orange-y red hair, green skin - "

"Zelena..." Reiha stated, interrupting me. It was my turn to tilt my head. **_How would Reiha know her?_** "But how is that possible?"

"What do you mean?" I walked over to the bed and sat beside her. It took a lot of energy to refrain from looking below her shoulders.

"She was killed by Rumpelstiltskin." My curiosity grew.

"Rumpelstiltskin is dead. Pan would know if he returned, trust me." I assured.

"But..." Her eyes widened only to return to normal. "That makes sense, then." **_What is she going on about?_** "I think I know why she's here." I raised a eyebrow at this. "I think Zelena came here to see if Pan knew how to bring Rumpelstiltskin back from the dead."

"I thought magic prevented the return of the dead?" I wondered only to silence myself. **_Who am I to talk? My heart was crushed by Regina and Neverland's magic brought me back._**

Her eyes lowered as a saddened gaze captured them. "All magic comes with a price... Sadly, I know the price." Her sad eyes looked up to me. "The condition of your return must have a pretty heavy too..." I avoided her eyes.

"It was." I drew a heavy breath. "I can't leave Neverland - not that I'd have a reason to - and the memory of the day I had died was stripped from me. I'm not worried though, Pan told me what happened."

"I bet he did." She seethed bitterly.

"Why don't you like Pan?" I was shocked that I actually asked her. **_Smooth move Felix! _**I wanted to beat my head into the wall. **_Why the fuck would she tell me?!_**

"Unlike most girls, I don't judge someone on their physical appearance." I lifted my curious gaze up to the bed-bound beauty. **_I guess that makes sense - looks can fade for those who resides outside of Neverland._** "I judge on actions." I nodded my head. "Peter Pan is nothing more than a vile, cruel, perverted, manipulative, pig-headed, self-centered, and pathetically desperate egomaniac." She drew a calming breath. "He isn't capable of earning my trust, let alone my heart." She looked away from me. "Answered simply: it's how he acts, what he's done, and who he is that prevents me from 'liking' him."

"I see." I couldn't understand completely, considering I know only as much as Pan has shared, but I can see why she can't respect him, especially since she judges on the person's heart. I bit the inside of my lower lip. **_I wonder what she thinks of me... I mean I haven't been -_**

"But you, Felix," **_Did she just read my thoughts?_** I was baffled, needless to say. "You can be a completely biased and judgmental asshole." I felt my heart sink at those words, but I couldn't argue, she wasn't wrong. "However, you can also be extremely helpful, respectful of boundaries, and a pretty decent human being when you chose to be." My eyes widened ever-so-slightly. "There is still light inside your heart, it's buried underneath all the dark influences by Pan, but it's there. That's why I'd prefer to be in your company over his." I had to smile at this. Could you blame me? "If I had to give my heart to anyone in Neverland, I'd prefer to give it to you." My breath got caught in my chest with that statement. "Felix?"

"Hm?" As nervous as I was, I was also extremely happy.

"Thank you." I tilted my head in wonder, causing a giggle to escape her lips. "For not... You know... Looking." Her eyes quickly darted below where her skin was exposed.

"Honestly, I have been tempted several times." Her lips curved into a smile. **_It's taken A LOT of self control to fight the wandering of my eyes._**

"Temptation or not, you fought and won. I appreciate it and tells me that," She looked back up to my eyes. "You're better than Pan." She stated as a giggle hid in her tone. I felt my heart skip several beats when I sensed Pan had returned.

"Farewell, Reiha." Was all I could say before I left her laying there. Once I exited the door, and approached the ledge of the patio, I came face to face with Pan.

...

"You're better than Pan." Reiha's voice whispered. **_Has Felix been alone with Reiha this whole time?!_** I was beyond furious. He had been alone with MY woman.

"Farewell, Reiha." Felix's tone was rather on-edge and I couldn't help but smirk to myself. **_That's right, leave._**Once Felix had left the door, I figured I would have a little chat before sending him on his way.

"Don't let what she said go to your head, Felix. More importantly: don't get any ideas." I lectured, sending a glare his way. "She's mine and I don't like to share." I seethed looking towards the door he had exited. I walked past him. "Oh, and Felix," I stopped and turned towards him. "If you EVER go near her again, unless otherwise instructed to, you will be punished. Severely." I warned as I turned my attention back to the door and continued to approached it. With a swish of my hand, Felix had found myself on the floor of the jungle. As I was about to enter I had heard my little songbird start to sing.

"After all that you put me through, you think I'd despise you, but in the end I wanna thank you, 'cause you've made me that much stronger." My smirk had returned. **_Is that so?_** "Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true, guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up, 'cause I've had enough. You were there by my side, always down for the ride, but your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame." My smirk faltered as I lifted a brow. "After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you, but uh uh, oh no, you're wrong. 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through." **_All I have stolen was a kiss, and yes, I did 'cheat' so-to-speak in the game, but I also played a lot more fairly than most of the games I've played in the past._** "So I wanna say thank you 'cause it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, it makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. [It] made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter." I was both confused and amused. On one hand, the song suits her fighting personality, on the other, I had no idea what else this song hid. "Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing, just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game. I heard you're going round playing the victim now, but don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame, 'cause you dug your own grave." I quirked my brow once more. **_I don't think I've played the victim card. Wait... Yes, yes I have..._**

()

"'Course, 'cause you're all about loyalty." She hissed with a roll of her eyes.

"Precisely." My smirk grew.

"You wouldn't know what loyalty is if it smacked you in the fucking face!" She barked arguably.

"I'm hurt that you would think that." I lifted my hands masquerading a fake scorned reaction. She saw right through it.

"Loyalty means not turning your back on family. Loyalty means never taking advantage of the people who care about you. And above all else, loyalty is not taking the heart of someone who sees you as not only a friend but a brother, and crushing it to dust!" She lectured. "You turned your back on your own son, you tried to manipulate your grandson and turn him against your son, and you tried to KILL your great grandson!" Her fists balled to the point of turning white. "You abandoned one son to raise countless others... Those boys care about you, and you don't give a rat's ass about any of them!" She shut her eyes. Tears gathered and fell from them. "Felix didn't deserve to have his heart crushed..." She whispered unsteadily. **_She truly does know a lot about me and my past..._** I was pretty flabbergasted at the very thought.

"Save your energy, love." I commented. Admittedly, I was a somewhat breathless after what she said, but also pretty exhausted. I approached the tree and offered my hand, so I could bring her up to her suite, only to have her slap it away.

"I don't care about my honor anymore... Whatever it takes, I WILL get out of this forsaken realm, even if I have to give up my soul to do so!" She stated fiercely.

"Now, now, Reiha, don't go making promises you can't keep." I said with a smirk.

"Why the fuck are you so bent on keeping me here?! Are you so fucking desperate to get laid, and so fucking horny, that you have to force a girl to stay here against her will?!" I averted my eyes from her form. **_That's one reason. Not that I would say it out loud._** "I have people who care about and are desperate for my return!"

"Like Balthazar?!" I hissed. As soon as my thought was verbalized I wanted to cover my mouth like a guilty child. Her different colored eyes formed an intense glare.

"You've been creeping into my fucking dreams?! You really are pathetic!" She spat. I was too overwhelmed to come up with a response so I decided to change subject back to the previous one.

"Need I remind you, Reiha, you lost our game. Also, no one leaves Neverland, not without my permission. If you ask nicely, I MAY allow you to leave." Like usual, she saw through that lie. She knew that even if she asked as nicely as she could muster, I would deny her freedom.

"Tell that to Baelfire - oh right, you can't because he's fucking dead! He traded his life to save Rumple's!" She bellowed. "Then again, what the fuck do you care?! You don't give two shits about your family!" She drew a deep breath. "And, yes I did lose the game - unfairly, might I add - but don't forget, I hold something over your head, Peter Pan." I raised an eyebrow at her statement. "I saved your fucking life!" She desperately fought to calm herself but her actions proved meaningless. "Like it or not, that entitles me to SOMETHING - whatever it is I'm entitled to." Her fists clenched once more in unison with her eyes. "The heart you should have crushed was your own, not Felix's, he didn't do shit all to deserve it!" Reiha hollered passionately. "The only thing he was guilty of was being loyal to a selfish asshole like you!"

()

Thinking about earlier, I couldn't help but be disgusted with myself.**_She may just be right about the 'pathetic' and 'desperate' qualities. I wanted her to stay SO badly, I poisoned her with Dreamshade to do so._** I ground my teeth together at the thought. As much as she has proven to be right, I wouldn't admit it to her. Ever. "How could this man I thought I knew turn out to be unjust, so cruel? Could only see the good in you, pretend not to see the truth? You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself, through living in denial, but in the end you'll see: you WON'T stop me!" These lyrics drew me back into reality."I am a fighter and I ain't gonna stop. There is no turning back, I've had enough!" She took a brief rest in her song to say one simple word: "Yes!" I raised an eyebrow at this. **_What is she cheering about?_** I got my answer when I heard her make her way to the door "So I wanna say thank you 'cause it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, it makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. [It] made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter." I flew to the rooftop and peaked over as Reiha entered onto the patio. "First step complete." She muttered as she looked down from the patio. **_What is she babbling about?_** I figured I had stayed hidden for too long and landed right behind her.

...

"Yes!" I muttered as my hands traced the spine of my Encantus. **_I don't know how it got here, but I couldn't be happier!_** I lifted the book, hugging it against my chest. "So I wanna say thank you 'cause it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, it makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. [It] made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter." I opened the door and walked onto the patio. A bright, triumphant smile hung from my lips. **_Rumpelstiltskin saved Charming's life from the toll of the Dreamshade antidote, he could do it again... For me... Right?_** "First step complete."

"I don't know what you are babbling about, with the 'first step complete' noise, but I would really appreciate being enlightened." Pan purred as his arms laced around my waist.

"That information is on a need-to-know basis and you aren't special enough to know." I seethed bitterly. "But I WILL tell you is this: I will make you pay for poisoning me." I heard him smirk into my hair as he nuzzled into the back of my head. As he pulled my body tighter against his, I felt my face heat up. He was showing physical signs of being turned on. Meaning: his hard-on was touching me. I felt disgusted. **_This guy has some serious mental issues if he thinks that I will provide him with ANY sexual favors. Ever._**

"Bring it on, love. You know I do enjoy a good challenge." His nimble fingers drew back a patch of hair. "Besides, we both know that you can't _hurt_ me." I shuddered as his lips brushed my ear. **_We'll see about that._**


	12. A Path Worth Taking

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
><span>**1:** I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
><strong>2: <em>Bold-italic<em>** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.  
><strong>3:<strong> The song for this chapter is "Bet on It" performed by Zac Efron for Disney's _High School Musical 2_ soundtrack.  
><strong>4:<strong> If you haven't seen _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_, a Prime Merlinian is a sorcerer who inherits the sheer magical strength of Merlin. The Prime Merlinian is not only defined by having Merlin's ring react to them, but they can use such magic without the use of a sorcery ring or pendant. In the movie, Dave Stutler, played by Jay Baruchel, is the Prime Merlinian.

* * *

><p><strong><span>11.) How Will You Know There's a Path Worth Taking?<br>*****  
><em>I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am. I'll give it all I got, that is my plan. Will I find what I lost? You know you can bet on it. Bet on me. I wanna make it right, that is the way, to turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it.<br>_***

"I don't know what you are babbling about, with the 'first step complete' noise, love, but I would really appreciate being enlightened." I cooed as my arms laced themselves around Reiha's waist. I was genuinely surprised to feel my arms brush against leather. From what I could manage to see, Reiha was holding some kind of massive brown leather book. **_What is that, I wonder._**

"That information is on a need-to-know basis and you aren't special enough to know." She lectured bitterly. "But I WILL tell you is this: I will make you pay for poisoning me." I couldn't help but find this threat of hers rather attractive. **_I wonder what she has planned..._** I felt the all-too-familiar churn in my stomach resurface. I had only recently rediscovered this feeling with Reiha's being here and that fire of hers. How I admired her fighter personality, it was sexy as Hell. Just thinking about her threat, as well as her attractively defiant spirit, caused my body to react as it would any other man. I wanted her to know how much I desired her, so smirking to myself, I pulled her body tightly against mine.

"Bring it on, love. You know I do enjoy a good challenge." My left hand pulled some hair from her ear. "Besides, we both know that you can't hurt me." I informed silently, intentionally brushing my lips against her ear. For some odd reason, I loved the feel of her skin, and the fact that I could cause her to shiver, which would turned me on more while she was against me. She tilted her head away from me.

"Then I better prove you wrong." She hissed as the profile view of her eyes sent a glare my way. **_As much as I love what she's wearing, she should be dressed for what's next._** I trailed my hand down her body which caused my magic to provide her better clothing for the event which was about to occur. I smirked once more and brought us around the Lost Boys. "What the Hell, Pan?!"

"If we're going to duel, love, it's best to duel in front of an audience." With another wave of my hand, an invisible barrier surrounded us, protecting the Lost Boys. **_This duel will allow me to see what she's capable of._**

"If I 'win,' you give me my freedom and NEVER send for me - or anyone - ever again." Reiha warned. I raised an eyebrow only to smirk.

"Fair enough. However, when I 'win,' so-to-speak, you stop your nonsense about leaving and allow me whatever I want, when I want." I muttered huskily before nipping at her earlobe tenderly. I felt her body stiffen. Without a doubt, she understood what I was referring to. **_How I will enjoy proving her wrong._** I pulled away from her, much to my displeasure, and gave us enough distance to allow a proper battle. "Ready love?" I wondered with a bow. She sent me a glare, silently answering my question. "Let's do this, then." The Boys cheered and chanted for me, as per the norm. Without hesitation, I sent a fireball towards Reiha. She held her hands out in front of her and caught the fireball, stopping it in the air. When she pulled her hands apart, it vanished as if it were sucked into her hands. **_What the fuck?_** I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Would you look at that, Peter Pan doesn't know EVERYTHING about everything." She retorted with a smirk of her own. "You like my fire, yes? Try this on for size." Her fingers were surrounded in a light blue flame. Whipping her hands, one after another, the flames came flying towards me, surrounding each side of me in a wall of blue flame. I did what I could to avoid the blazes, however, the extensively heated flames caused my arms to get burned.**_Fuck!_** I have to tell you, that hurt like a bitch. But, thankfully, they healed almost instantly.

"Well done, Reiha, let's see how long you can keep it going." I teased before calling forth roots which danced and tangled up her body. I couldn't help but watch, like a predator about to pounce on it's prey, as the roots laced around her body, putting emphasis on certain parts of her body. Separate roots climbed up her legs, knotting together at her hips, branching off beneath and around her breasts, and ended at her neck. It slowly tightened around her neck. "My, my, love, seeing you like that..." My voice trailed as my face came close to hers. Seeing her in this position made it extremely difficult to not take hold of her and take what I've yearned for since the night she arrived. **_It's only a matter of time..._** I reasoned mentally. "Give up," I whispered seductively. "I promise to be gentle, to make your first time one you won't soon forget." All of a sudden the roots pulled off of her and retreated. It seems like they were kissed by frost. Next thing I knew, I was thrown to the other side of the camp, my back making contact with the Tree of Slumbers. I felt energy surge through me, and not the good kind, and began to cough violently.

"My first time WILL be special," She breathed heavily. "Because it will be with someone I love. Not you." When I looked up, her hands had the electrifying energy I had just been hit with. I lost it. I succumbed to my raging testosterone. I forced my body up only to send a hoard of daggers towards her. None of them were aimed to cause any life-threatening wounds, just do enough damage to bring me my victory. They lightly cut her arms and legs, causing small lines of blood to flow down. One went towards her chest. My eyes widened and, with a wave of my hand, turned upward and curved around. The dagger had made contact, and damaged, a necklace she had been wearing. I see her eyes widen. "No..." She whimpered as she held dirt with the broken pieces of the pendant.**_It's only a pendant, I'm sure something similar, if not identical, could be found in the Enchanted Forest._** She clenched her fists, scraping her skin with the sharp pieces of the broken crystal. I didn't understand why something so small could mean so much to her. Regardless, I made my way over to her. Once I had stopped in front of her, ready to console her, until I was once more thrown away from her, only this time I landed in the fire pit. It would seem Reiha was just as surprised as I was. "N... No pendant." She stuttered. She wrapped her arms around her body as she was battling insanity. "I believe that anything is possible, but this..."

"What are you babbling about?!" I hollered before pushing myself up once more.

"This is impossible." She stated as if she hadn't heard me. I heard the Lost Boys whisper about her ignoring me. If anything was for sure, I HATED being ignored.

"What's impossible?!" I demanded as I walked over to her and pulled her upright by her arms, digging my fingers into them. Her heterochromic eyes locked with mine, full of confusion.

"Dave's the Prime Merlinian..." She whispered. "He inherited Merlin's powers, the one the dragon ring reacted to, and the only sorcerer who can use magic without the use of a ring." Thankfully my anger subsided as my confusion grew, even after she explained what had her so baffled. "But now..." Nothing more was said before her body forced her into unconsciousness. **_Is there only one 'Prime Merlinian' allowed to exist?_** Even though I wanted to ask her that, I couldn't with her being unconscious. I was dragged back into reality after I heard my Lost Boys cheer.

"Pan won!" Was all that could be heard as they chanted it. Had I really won? My cheeks felt a little strange to me. Was I actually smiling? **_Huh... How odd._** I lifted Reiha's body in my arms and brought her to our patio. **_The first thing on my to-do list..._** I made her separate chamber disappear and added aspects from hers to my own. When I walked into our chambers, I laid her on our bed. I laid myself beside her and held her against me. **_Tonight we rest, love, tomorrow we will have ourselves quite the busy day._**

...

"Balthazar!" I called into the dark abyss. "Please... I need you!" I whimpered.

"Reiha?" Came both Balthazar and Dave's voice. I ran to both of them, pulling them into a tight embrace.

"I don't understand!" I cried as I nuzzled into them further.

"Understand what, Reiha?" Dave wondered as he rubbed the back of my head.

"No pendant..." I muttered lifting my head to look at them. Both exchanged curious looks. I pulled away and pointed to my bare neck. "It was destroyed."

"No pendant, no magic." Dave mentioned as he struggled to breathe. **_That's where you're wrong, Dave._**

"I was able to use magic after my pendant was destroyed." I saw both men look at me in complete and utter awe. I couldn't blame them.

"That's not possible..." Balthazar stated almost breathlessly.

"But it is!" I debated.

"There's only one way to know for sure." Dave pulled out the dragon ring that he had retrieved from Horvath. He placed the curled dragon ring into my open palm. Almost immediately it shook itself awake and wrapped itself around my right middle finger. "Well this isn't confusing at all!" The Prime Merlinian hollered. **_No kidding!_**

"How..." Balthazar was completely baffled. I keeled over and began to cough hoarsely. "Reiha!" Without warning I was brought back into the reality that is Neverland.

"Reiha?" Pan's voice wondered. I looked over to him with confusion and fear hanging in my gaze. He looked pretty worried about me. "Are you alright?" He really did seem genuinely concerned. **_How can I tell him?_**

"It would seem I can't travel outside of Neverland even while I dream without paying a price..." The very realization made my eyes well with tears. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around Pan and didn't fight the emotions that made themselves present. I cried. I didn't fight him, like I would normally, when he held me even closer to him. I didn't care, I needed this. I needed to be comforted.**_Will I never be able to see the ones I love again?_**


	13. Somebody Save Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
><strong>1:<strong> I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
><strong>2: <em>Bold-italic<em>** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.  
><strong>3:<strong> The song for this chapter is "This is What it Feels Like" by Armin van Burren featuring Trevor Guthrie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>12.) Somebody Save Me, I'm Going Down<br>*****  
><em>I don't even know how [I'll] survive. I won't make it to the shore without your light. No, I don't even know if I'm alive. Without you now, this is what it feels like. Nothing to hold but the memories and frames. They remind me of the battle I face without your love.<br>_***

It felt like eons had passed since Reiha had woken and broken down. All I could think to do was hold her while she cried. This was completely new to me. Rumple's mother never broke down, and I wouldn't have thought Reiha would allow herself to do so, let alone around me. "Just continue to hold her." The Spirits of Neverland advised. Who was I to debate. **_Is being on Neverland so bad?_**

()

"I hate you..." Those words sent a sharp pain shooting through my heart, as if an arrow had struck me. I have had many say those same three words to me before, but none had the scornful affect as Reiha's words did. "You can try to buy my love, you can rip my heart out and command me to please you in your twisted fucking ways, but I will NEVER fucking love you. I could never love you. I could never love someone who isn't capable of loving someone, being loyal, or being a true friend." Her body eased up before she walked over to me and made eye contact. "Normally, I'd pity people like you: those who are incapable of feeling anything for anyone other than themselves, but not this time. I don't pity you. I won't. You did this shit to yourself. You don't DESERVE to have the Lost Boys around. You don't even deserve to exist..." With that final uttered statement, Reiha leaped up into the trees and used them to guide her to her chambers in the Tree of Slumber.

()

I bit my lip at the sudden realization: **_It's not being in Neverland that she hates... It's me she finds insufferable._** I wasn't wrong, she had told me so herself. I haven't given her any reason to like me. After thinking about all I had done to her since she had arrived, I actually began to hate myself a bit. **_Is this self-hatred I am facing caused by the feelings I harbor for Reiha?_** I felt her body shift in my grasp. I looked down to her, her tear-ridden eyes held an emotion I didn't expect - appreciation. "Thanks Peter." My heart skipped several beats upon hearing her call me by my preferred given name. Before she would only call me 'Pan,' or use my full name 'Peter Pan' when she was trying to make a point, or insult me. "I needed that." She admitted before shifting her gaze. "The comfort."

"What is it you were going on about before you blacked out?" I couldn't fight the question from leaving my lips. She slowly drew herself to sit and grabbed at her arms uncomfortably.

"Yeah, about that..." Before she said anything further, her eyes widened as she looked down to her right hand. There, upon her left handed middle finger, was a silver dragon ring with a pretty fair-sized Peridot gemstone. "Y... You followed me here..." She whispered as a smile grabbed at her lips. She lifted her delighted gaze and turned her smile on me. "Sorry." Once more I was thrown off. I couldn't believe that Reiha had just apologized. **_If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me... But I never apologize. I am, after all, Peter Pan._** I ground my teeth at the thought. She deserved an apology, she really did, but being who I am, I couldn't find it in me to do so, regardless of the feelings I have for her. "This ring was Merlin's," She looked down to the dragon ring. **_Merlin's ring?_** I couldn't help but feel flabbergasted on the inside, questions racing across my mind a million miles per second.

"The ring that chose the Prime Merlinian." I recalled.

"Right." She said with a small nod. "Well, the only way the dragon could find the Prime Merlinian, would be that it had to be placed in the palm of the applicant. If the boy wasn't the Prime Merlinian, it would remain as it is. However, if it came to life and claimed a finger, the Prime Merlinian would be found." She drew a breath. "Fourteen years ago, a boy named Dave Stutler came across an antique store called 'Arcana Cabana,' where he met the man who would train him in sorcery, Balthazar Blake." **_Balthazar is Reiha's friend but is also her mentor in the art of magic._** "Ten years later, after being released from a ten year prison sentence in a magical urn, Balthazar had went to find Dave once more. Once he did that, he had told Dave that the true power of the Prime Merlinian would be determined once he could use magic without Merlin's ring, that sorcerers are rendered powerless without their talismans."

"That's why you reacted the way you did after your pendant was broken." This earned me another nod. **_Now it all makes sense... Reiha knew she wouldn't be able to use her magic to finish the duel, so she underwent a mental break down._**

"Yes. That and it was a pendant made personally for me, a birthday gift from my parents, no other pendant like it can be found." She stated honestly. "Getting back on subject, obviously Dave proved himself worthy of holding the title of 'Prime Merlinian.' The reason I flipped my shit was because I wouldn't be able to use my magic. At all. At least until I realized I would have lost." She lifted her eyes and our eyes danced. "I think it was the fear from that realization that gave me the power to fight back, even without my pendant." Her hand placed itself on the center of her bare upper chest. "What really threw me through a loop was what happened while I was out cold..." She looked back to the dragon ring. "Dave gave me the ring, to test me, and it reacted the way it did him all those years ago." She lifted her gaze. "I'm a Prime Merlinian, too, it would seem." She stated almost breathlessly. **_If that's the case, and Prime Merlinians are as powerful as Reiha has reflected, it would be best to avoid testing her any more than I should._** I felt my breath get caught in my chest as Reiha had leaned over and caught my lips in a kiss. She placed her hand on my chest. When she withdrew herself from the kiss, she laid herself back on our bed. "You won and I'm... Actually OK with it." She acknowledged as a fair bit of disappointment was reflected in her tone. "You get what you want, when you want it." Her tone sounded a bit stronger but still held a pinch of sadness. "I can't leave any way. Not in my dreams, not physically." She drew a heavy sigh. I felt that annoying self-hatred hit me once more. Immediately it was silenced by the voice in my head: **_She's stuck here. Forever. She'll do what I want when I want._** Because of that damned voice I had began to feel the churning in my stomach relating to lust.

"Reiha..." This caused her to look back at me. The heat inside me was building. I bit the back of my lower lip. **_I want you. I want to feel the warmth of your body against mine. I want to hear you moan my name. I want you to say that you will forever be mine and only mine._** "Good night." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me. I was surprised when she turned in my grasp.

"Good night, Peter." I rested my head on the top of her head, taking the scent of mixed berries that resonated off her body. I never knew a person could smell so naturally delicious. It took a lot of energy, and help from magic, to fight off the sexual desires that danced in my mind, begging to become reality. I don't think I can fight it off much longer...


	14. I'm Moving On

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
><strong>1:<strong> I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
><strong>2: <em>Bold-italic<em>** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.  
><strong>3:<strong> The song for this chapter is "What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)" by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

><p><strong><span>13.) I'm Moving On, Over This<br>*****  
><em>What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. [I will] stand a little taller, [it] doesn't mean [that] I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you, makes a fighter. [My] footsteps [are] even lighter, [it] doesn't mean [that] I'm over 'cause you're gone.<br>_***

It had been a day and a half since I came to the realization that I may never see Balthazar, Veronica, or Dave again, be it in my dreams or face-to-face. I spent a lot of that time sleeping, trying to gather the energy that was sucked from me when I last encountered my mentor as well as the original Prime Merlinian. As much as the realization pained me, though, I had to make best of my situation. Let me tell you, that shit was pretty fucking hard, even Balthazar's sorcery lessons weren't this bad! What made this even more frustrating was being the only girl on an island inhabited with over a dozen trapped teenage boys. **_I can't believe this fucking happened..._** I thought as blush crept across my face. A glare claimed my gaze regardless of how embarrassed I was. **_When I get my hands on those boys..._** Pan's Lost Boys thought it would be oh-so-fucking hysterical to take my clothes when I went for my morning swim. I was left standing in my the bathing suit I had made from some of Tinkerbell's miscellaneous materials I found in her old treehouse. I ground my teeth together. **_Those fuckers are SO going to pay!_** Without another thought, I took off running into the jungle, only to have Pan stop me. His arms had wrapped around my waist as he held me from going any further. "Let me go, Pan," I cautioned with a hiss. "Your boys went TOO far!"

"Come now, love, have a sense of humor." I whipped my head around to the demon who leads the tribe of boys who stole my clothes. "They're just having fun." He reasoned. "Besides, you look amazing." He cooed, leaning close to my ear.

"I don't give a flying fuck! Your boys have no right including me in their 'fun!'" I hissed in debate. Then it hit me. A glare caught my eyes once more. "You... You put this together, didn't you? You wanted to see how little I was wearing, after you CUT MY FUCKING SHIRT the other day, didn't you?!"

"It hurts me that you think I'm that diabolical, Reiha." He stated innocently, acting out a tone of false scorn. I couldn't help but scoff at that statement. I pulled from his grasp and faced him directly.

"You're the very definition of diabolical!" I debated. "Seriously, go to my bookshelf, find a dictionary, and look up the word diabolical. It should read: 'an action or person reflective of Peter Pan.'"

"From '_Once Upon a Time_.'" Pan added with his trademarked smirk. **_Arrogant ass._** Yet another epiphany hit. **_Did he just say '_Once Upon a Time?_' How the FUCK would he even know about that?!_** "What is '_Once Upon a Time_,' any way?" Then reality set it. **_Right, he stowed away in my subconscious and watched the dream I had the second night of my being here..._** I took several calming breaths.

"In my world, or should I say 'dimension,' there is a TV show," Pan sent me a curious gaze. "Seriously, you don't know what a... Ugh, nevermind!" I growled while crossing my arms over my chest. The aftermath of my arms pushing up my semi-covered breasts caused Pan's gaze to reflect lust. Time to bring him back to reality. "The TV show is called 'Once Upon a Time.' It starts out focusing on Snow White and Prince Charming before Regina's dark curse hit. During 'peaks' so-to-speak you see twenty-eight year-old Emma on her birthday dealing with this scandalous prick, and is later confronted by a ten year-old boy. The very boy you tried to kill." I brought my darkened gaze to Pan. "As a summary, it captures a few of the people of Storybrooke's history, from their time in the Enchanted Forest to their time on Earth, after Regina's curse. Examples include: Snow White/Mary Margaret, Prince Charming/David Nolan, The Evil Queen/Regina Mills, Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold, and even you, Peter Pan/Malcolm." I drew a unnerving breath. "That's how I know about you." I admitted, locking eyes with him. "You, and the person you used to be." Pan stood there, completely and utterly stupefied. I turned my body around as rage filled me once more. "That's how I know how despicable of a living creature you are. Abandoning Rumple, forcing Baelfire to stay here against his will, manipulating and ultimately threatening Henry's life, and Felix..." I clenched my fists. "You turned his heart to dust to enact that fucking curse only to lie to him upon his return!" I seethed.

...

I had finally won the game against the others and retrieved Reiha's clothes. She was probably shivering cold waiting for her clothes to be found. Admittedly, I felt rather torn about returning her clothes. On one hand, it's the right thing to do, I've earned her trust so far. On the other, however: **_I wouldn't mind seeing her half naked..._** A blush crept across my face. I bit the back of my bottom lip pretty hard just thinking about her. Reiha's fair skin wrapped in something that resembled women's undergarments. I stopped in my stride when I felt an unnatural churning in my stomach. **_Her soft skin, her unnaturally beautiful eyes, her curvaceous body..._** My body felt hot on the inside. My eyes widened. **_I... I..._** My mind couldn't even comprehend that, for the first time in forever, I felt a burning sexual desire inside me. A desire for Reiha. For her body, for her to be mine. The problem that prevented it from becoming a reality: **_She belongs to Pan._** I moved onward to find the owner of the clothes I was holding. **_Then again..._** As much as I was loyal to Pan, I couldn't help but have some confusing and powerful feelings for Reiha. I came to a halt when I saw her in the clearing Pan was in with Henry over a year ago. "It captures a few of the people of Storybrooke's history, from their time in the Enchanted Forest to their time on Earth, after Regina's curse. Examples include: Snow White/Mary Margaret, Prince Charming/David Nolan, The Evil Queen/Regina Mills, Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold, and even you, Peter Pan/Malcolm." **_I wonder where the name 'Peter Pan' came from if his given name is Malcolm._** Reiha seemed to be trying to calm the nerves that were building up inside of her. "That's how I know about you." She acknowledged as her eyes locked with Pan's. "You, and the person you used to be." What kind of person was Pan before Neverland? I was surprised to see that Pan had just stood there, staring at Reiha, completely speechless. Almost in a fit, Reiha turned her body away from him. "That's how I know how despicable of a living creature you are. Abandoning Rumple," **_What does the Dark One have to do with this?_** "Forcing Baelfire to stay here against his will," **_Baelfire shouldn't have come if he knew what Neverland was like._** "Manipulating and ultimately threatening Henry's life," **_That was the only way to save his life._** "And Felix..." My eyes widened. **_What about me?_** "You turned his heart to dust to enact that fucking curse only to lie to him upon his return!" Pan heaved a heavy sigh. **_B... But Pan saved my life... Regina crushed my heart to get into Pan's head..._**

"I can't deny any of that, love, considering you've seen it for yourself." I felt my blood run cold. **_I... It's true? Pan killed me to enact the curse in Storybrooke? Reiha was right..._**

"Then why?" Reiha's voice no longer sounded angry, but rather saddened, almost as though she is on the verge of tears. "A... Are you so fucking lonely you need to lie to Felix to keep his loyalty?" Then reality set in. **_She tried to tell me back in Crystal Caves but I didn't want to listen._** Tears formed and fell from her eyes. "He needs to know the truth, Pan. He deserves it, especially after all the shit he's done for you..." She grabbed at her arms as if to comfort herself. I felt my a pain in my heart as I stood there watching her cry. I wanted to walk over to her. I wanted to hold her and tell her it would be alright. I wanted her to know that I felt deeply touched knowing she cared so much about me and my feelings. Pan's expression went from an illegible one to one of anger, perhaps even a hint of jealousy.

"He already knows." Pan scoffed. "Don't you Felix?" He asked as his gaze fell on me. I drew a heavy breath and walked out. My club in one hand, Reiha's clothes in the other.

"Yes." I answered simply. Reiha turned to me with wide, tear-ridden eyes. As much as I wanted to fight it, my anger got the better of me. I stormed over to her and shoved her clothes into her arms.

"I... I'm so sorry, Felix." She stammered. "I didn't mean to - "

"Save it." I hissed. I felt guilty for misdirecting my anger at her when my real problem was with Pan. **_If he had told me the truth from the beginning, yeah I'd be angry, but I would still remain loyal. I still will, but..._** I turned away from both of them. **_It won't be the same._**I heard a thud behind me. **_Reiha..._** I clutched at my cloak. I became overwhelmed in guilt. I walked away. Biggest regret I have ever had.

...

**_I... I can't believe this happened..._** Tears fell silently, as I bit back my sobs, while I watched Felix disappear into the tangled jungle of Neverland. "No need to feel so guilty, Reiha." I heard Pan attempt to reason. "I figured he'd learn sooner or later, though I intended it would be much sooner." I had run out of tears.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"What was that?" I know he heard me.

"I said: SHUT UP!" I hollered. "He should've been told the truth from the beginning!" **_It may have hurt him but I'm sure he'd still be faithful to Pan._** I felt my arms being grabbed, and pulled behind my back, as Pan held me against the ground.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for Felix." Pan hissed dangerously.

"More than I'll ever have for you!" I debated. "Felix has done the one thing you have failed at: he has earned my trust." Pan flipped me onto my back and pinned my arms above my head.

"It's not my fault you're the most difficult fucking person to please!" Pan argued.

"Felix can be a biased asshole, a big one at that, but he has also shown me kindness and has been respectful of my personal boundaries!" My lips fell into a frown. "You've comforted me when I needed it, and I appreciate that, but look at all the shit you've done to me! You poisoned me with Dreamshade for fuck sake!" That sentence caused Pan to look away. "That's what I thought." My frown faded. "Why were you so fucking desperate to keep me here you had to poison me with something that's only antidote would condemn me to this god forsaken place?!" **_I want to know why I'm here and I want to know now!_**

"This started as a desire for power." Pan admitted. **_Why am I not surprised..._** I thought bitterly as I glared towards him. He let loose a sigh, climbed off of me, and laid down. "The Shadow told me the night before you arrived that a girl would be brought here." He folded his arms and put them under his head. "After the whole ordeal with Wendy, you could understand why I was far from ecstatic about having yet another girl arrive here in Neverland." He drew a breath. "He also told me that this girl would be the equivalent to the truest believer. That this girl would save my life." I turned on my side and looked at him.

"If you think I'll give you my heart, and give up my life so you can live longer, you can forget it." I advised as venom clung to my tone. He chuckled briefly with a shake his head.

"That's not what he meant." Pan stared up to the clear blue sky. "I'm not to have your heart, physically." My rage faded. **_Wait. He doesn't mean..._** "In order to make sure I would continue to live, I would have to make sure you would fall for me, but that hasn't proven in my favor now, has it?" His chuckle, this time around, seemed almost uncomfortable.

"No, no it hasn't." **_That is what the people of Earth would call an 'epic fail.'_**

"Instead the opposite happened. You even said it yourself, you hate me." I turned onto my side and watched his performance from his profile view. **_I did say I hated him, didn't I? I mean, I may not hate him as much as Rumpelstiltskin does, but I hate the shit that he's pulled... The shit he's put me through. Can you blame me after what he's done to me?_** "It would seem as though I..." He shifted his weight in an uncomfortable manner. It would seem Pan was at a loss for words. **_Is Pan confessing?_** I felt my breath get caught in my chest at the very thought of Peter Pan having any kind of romantic feelings, towards me no less. "I haven't encountered something so confusing, empowering, yet highly annoying. Not even with Rumple's mother." **_Is Peter Pan truly capable of feeling something other than selfish desire?_** "You challenge me, you anger me, and you amuse me all at the same time. I've never felt something this strongly before..." My eyes widened as I had gone full-on speechless. He then turned on his left side, facing me. "I couldn't believe it. I refused to. I convinced myself it was nothing, but I knew, deep inside, that it was what it was." He lifted his right hand and laced his nimble fingers with my hair. "After learning that your magical abilities were strong enough to get you out of Neverland, I knew you'd take that chance and leave." **_He was afraid I'd leave? That's odd, even for Pan._**

"You weren't wrong to think that." I confessed. "I had no reason, or desire, to stay here. You, and the things you do, are what push me to want to leave." I breathed a heavy sigh. "Aside from the deadly affect from the antidote upon leaving Neverland, caused by the Dreamshade, I don't have a reason to stay here." Next thing I knew, Pan's hand, that was previously found tangled in my hair, had traveled down to my shoulder, and pushed me onto my back. His body hung over top of mine.

"About that..." **_Is he trying to apologize?_** "I had no other choice." **_Of course not._** I narrowed my eyes, clearly displaying my annoyance. "I won't fail, Reiha, never again." His eyes caught mine. "I want you more than life itself. Your heart and your body. Without one, I can't have the other." He paused to think back on what he just said. "I guess, technically, I could have your body without having your heart, but having both would be outstanding." He leaned his face close to mine, a smirk claiming his lips. "That way, when you moan my name, I know you'll mean it."

"It's official: I'm disturbed more than I thought possible." I muttered bitterly. "But," I drew a calming breath. "If you truly do want my heart, then you have to show me there is something inside you worth loving." **_And knowing who you are that task will prove to pretty close to impossible, even for you._**

"Challenge accepted, love." Pan purred, catching my lips in a kiss before vanishing. I blinked several times to try and comprehend what the fuck had just happened. **_If what Pan said is proven to be true then maybe he has a chance..._** I shook my head violently. **_No... I can't let that happen. I can't fall for Peter Pan._**


	15. I've Lost so Much

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
><strong>1:<strong> I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, the characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
><strong>2: <em>Bold-italic<em>** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when a character is reflecting on a memory from the past. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.  
><strong>3:<strong> The song for the chapter is "Rescue Me (How the Story Ends)" by Kerrie Roberts from the _Once Upon a Time_ soundtrack.  
><strong>4:<strong> Silver tongue is the word commonly used for someone who is clever, witty, and convincing - in this case Pan has a tendency to use his clever mind to lie and manipulate others.

* * *

><p><strong><span>14.) I've Lost so Much More Than I'll Ever Know<br>*****  
><em>Rescue me! Show me who I am, 'cause I can't believe, this is how the story ends. Fight for me,! If it's not too late, help me breath again. No, this can't be how the story ends.<br>_***

**_What the FUCK have I done?!_** I grabbed at my hair and rattled the locks in frustration. **_Now Pan actually thinks he has a chance!_** I pulled my hands from my hair, leaving it in the knotted mess I had made it to be. **_It's official: I'm a fucking idiot._** I confessed mentally. It had been an hour since the whole ordeal with Felix happened and fifty minutes since Pan took my statement as a challenge. I let loose a sigh and figured I should distract myself. I pushed myself off the grassy jungle floor and made my way towards the Lost Boy camp. As much as I don't want to face Pan, or Felix, it's the only 'eventful' place in Neverland. After arriving to the clearing I was surprised to find no one there. **_What?_** I blinked several times. "Where did everyone go...?" I muttered to myself. As soon as I felt a hand grab my shoulder, a _squeak_ left my lips. I turned my head and came eye-to-neck with Felix. "Oh... Hey..." I mumbled as I looked away from Felix's form. **_After what happened, it feels uncomfortable being around him..._** Felix lifted his hand from my shoulder and placed it around the back of his neck.

"Hi..." An awkward silence fell upon the clearing. Not even the wind whistled, that's how quiet and still it was in the area. After a few minutes Felix decided to break the uncomfortable quietness that surrounded us. "Everyone's waiting at the beach, I'm here to collect you." I couldn't help but raise my gaze back to him, only instead of discomfort capturing my gaze, it was a look of confusion.

"Why is everyone at the beach?" Felix's eyes met mine.

"To celebrate."

"What's the 'celebration' for this time?" I asked bitterly, rolling my eyes at the word 'celebration.'

"You." I blinked repeatedly. **_Me?_** "Come on." Felix turned his back towards me, ready to lead me to the beach. I let loose a heavy sigh and followed behind him. After some time had passed, I knew I needed to clear the uncomfortable air. I quickened my pace so that I could catch up to him, walk beside him.

"Felix?" Upon my mentioning his name, Felix the Lost Boy stopped dead in his tracks. Surprised by his sudden stop, I looked up to him clearly confused. Felix dropped his club, turned towards me, and grabbed my shoulders. His mossy green eyes reflected guilt, a deep one at that. Next thing I knew, Felix pulled my body against his.

"Don't say anything." Felix whispered. "You tried to tell me the truth but I didn't care to listen." He drew a breath. "I was a fool to believe Pan," **_No Felix, you're human. Humans make mistakes and admit when they've made them._** "I was an even bigger fool to take my rage out on you." I felt my heart stand still.

"You aren't a fool, Felix, not in the least, and don't blame yourself. If anyone should be blamed it's Pan. You have known Pan to be a person you look up to, a person you trust, the closest thing you've ever known to a brother. It makes sense that you wanted to believe what Pan had said was the truth." I lifted my head and looked up to him. "I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did."

"I deserved the truth, Reiha, and Pan didn't give it to me." _**H**_**_e didn't but..._**

"Neither did I." I debated with a whimper as tears began to gather behind my eyes. "I should have tried harder..."

"Does that really matter?" Felix lectured. "You tried to help me, Reiha." I could hear his heartbeat as he held me even tighter against his body. The pace was steady but, on occasion, it would speed up. "I... I'm sorry, Reiha." **_You shouldn't be apologizing, Felix..._** My gathered tears began to fall. However, my breath got caught in my chest, and my tears seemed to have stopped in place, when Felix's lips met mine. It was gentle, like kissing the breeze. **_F... Felix?_** I was beyond shocked that Felix was kissing me. Talk about 'wow!' Compared to Pan's kiss, Felix's was delicate and sincere. Just thinking about it made my heart flutter. I did what any girl in my position would do: I leaned into the kiss. Almost as if Neverland was out to ruin the romantic moment, and my brief bliss, I felt an incredible amount of pain grab onto my heart. I felt the color drain from my face while my chest become tight, as a result of this pain. My legs gave out beneath me and I hung in Felix's arms. Felix drew away from the kiss, his eyes clearly expressing his concern. "Reiha?" I lifted my gaze to Felix.

"I... I'm fine. We, uh, should get going." I uttered breathlessly. Felix seemed to have no idea what was going on with me but regardless, he complied. However, as soon as I went to take a step, I fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" I tried to stand, so I wouldn't look weak in front of Felix, but I didn't have it in me. Not now. Within an instant, Felix had lifted me into his arms. Admittedly, I felt really safe in his arms. I felt like if the world crumbled, everything would be OK because I was in his arms. I smiled weakly and rested my head against his chest.

"Sorry Felix," I looked up at him. "I guess I just don't have the strength..." I chuckled to hide the awkwardness of the situation. I watched as a blush captured his face. I had to smile at this.

"I hope I didn't cause this... Whatever this is." I couldn't help but giggle at his insinuation. **_He thinks that our kiss is what caused this._**

"This wasn't your doing, Felix. It's just..." My joyful demeanor shifted and I bit my bottom lip. "While we were kissing... I felt pain hit my heart." I looked away from him. "I don't know why... I mean, I enjoyed the kiss. A lot." I confessed as blush painted across my face.

"Maybe it's a sign." Felix stated with a heavy sigh. I lifted my gaze and watched him curiously, silently asking him to explain. Another sigh left his lips. "Maybe it's your heart telling you that it belongs to someone else." I couldn't bite back the growl that left my lips. It wasn't necessarily meant for him, just his statement. **_Just at the thought of me having any romantic interest in Pan..._** I shuddered. **_He should know better than anyone that I harbor no such feelings towards Pan._**

"Pan has almost no chance at earning my heart. Or my love." I snorted. "I want someone who can love me for who I am, not my magic or my body." I muttered calming my nerves. "Pan... He wishes for my body." I looked away from him and down to my rested hands. "He can tell me otherwise. He can tell me that he wants my heart, but how am I to believe someone who uses his silver tongued nature to manipulate and hurt others?" Felix didn't debate, he knew that what I was saying was the truth. Moments later, he began to walk as I was still in his arms. "Felix?" He gave me his attention but strode onward. "Why is Pan throwing a celebration for me? Why is it so special that we are having it at the beach?" He came to a halt and his body became stiff. "Felix?"

...

My mind continued to replay the kiss. **_The feeling of our lips touching..._** I felt my face become heated once more, and the churning in my stomach resurface, only to have my breath get caught in my throat. **_If Pan knew that happened, who knows what would happen to me... Let alone, what would happen to Reiha._** I bit the back of my bottom lip. **_But if I hadn't done it, I would have regretted it for as long as I'd live._** I wanted her to know how I felt about her. As I walked on, Reiha's voice interrupted my scattered thoughts, "Felix?" Though my feet continued onward, I glanced down to her, silently letting her know that she had my attention. "Why is Pan throwing a celebration for me? Why is it so special that we are having it at the beach?" My heart seemed to stop beating as my body forced me to stop. I knew why and she would not like it. At all.

()

"Felix." I turned my gaze towards the person I thought I could trust but clearly not. It has been proven. Though I will still act as though I have in the past, as if nothing happened, but I will never forget the truth nor him hiding it from me. "The others are preparing for our special event tonight." I pushed my body away from the tree and sent him a curious gaze. "Tonight, Reiha will become my," He seemed to struggle to find the right word to use. "Mate, so-to-speak." **_I don't like where this is going..._** "As the other boys indulge in their usual, blissful fun, I will take Reiha for a little flight, and then I will take her to the Siren's Spring. Though I doubt we'll do much relaxing." Pan insinuated, subtly indicating that Reiha's body would become his before the night is done. **_He's going to force her to give herself to him..._** Admittedly, the idea made my blood to boil. **_No one should be forced into having sex. It should be a mutual act of desire._** He knew his statement bothered me, regardless of how well I hid it, the dark smile that crept across his lips was proof. "After that, her body will belong to me."

"But what about her heart?" Pan's smirk dropped, ever-so-slightly.

"What about it?" Then the reality of the situation set in: **_Once he takes her to the Siren's Spring, her heart will have no say in what happens between them._** "I have my ways of getting what I want, you know that better than anyone." He stated raising his hands in a shrug, his smirk reflected his internal amusement. By the time I had blinked, Pan had invaded my personal space and a glare had captured his gaze. "So whatever temptations, or unresolved feelings, you may harbor for MY woman, forget them. " He hissed. "Fail to do so and I will GLADLY help you forget." He stated as his cynical, demonic expression returned to his face. He took a step back. "Now go collect Reiha." I nodded and turned to do so. Just as I was about to leave the hunting grounds, Pan decided to interrupt my stride. "Oh, and Felix," Within a second, he stood behind me. I felt the blade of his dagger press against the middle of my back through my cloak. "If even a syllable of my plan is uttered to Reiha," He dragged the blade upward, earning a barely audible _rip_ as it tore my cloak. "I will see to it that you never set eyes on her again. After I'm done with you, I will have you BEGGING me to end your life. Am I clear?" I didn't care for his threat, he knew he needed me, besides it's not like his consequences were new to me - we all learned, eventually, not to disobey Pan. However, I knew the guilt of knowing the fate he had in store for Reiha would eat away at me but I didn't want to not ever see her again. I know I was being selfish but so what?

"Yes." With that said, I went to retrieve Reiha.

()

"Felix?" Reiha's left hand was placed on my face. Guilt had hit me ten-fold. **_What should I say?_** I drew a breath. I mentally gathered the words I would need without revealing anything.

"You'll find out soon. Trust me." I struggled to say these words as I regretted not telling her what was in store for her. _**I hope, in time, you can f**_**_orgive me, Reiha..._**

...

**_He's hiding something, I know it. I can see it in his eyes._** Though my curiosity burned, I decided to let it go. **_I just hope that whatever he's hiding doesn't end up hurting him..._** That's the last thing I'd want, especially after him learning to truth the way he did. I know I should let THAT go considering he had forgiven me, but still.

Once we arrived at the beach, I was surprised to see a massive bonfire, much bigger than the one back at camp, a table with a feast to feed an entire kingdom, and lit torches along the seawall. **_So this is how they celebrate on the beach..._** I was in a state of awe, to say the least. I began to try and figure out who did what for the celebration. **_Of course Pan used his magic for the feast, and the fire, the lazy bastard. And the labor-intensive chore of laying out the torches was done by the Lost Boys._** And that is how logic works in Neverland. "If it isn't our guest of honor?" Pan mused as he approached Felix and I. "And my second-in-command." His playful tone lost it's enthusiasm.

"I had trouble walking so Felix was the bigger person and carried me here. That's called compassion Pan, it's a human emotion." I lectured. **_Not that you'd know what being human is like._** I looked to Felix and nodded. As if receiving the unspoken message, he put me down. I pushed myself to stand tall, regardless of the wobbling of my legs. I turned my gaze from the sandy beach floor towards Pan. "We need to talk. Now." I stated dangerously, sending a glare his way.

"But we set this celebration up for you, Reiha. It'd be rude to let it go to waste." Pan pouted mockingly.

"I don't give a flying fuck! The party will still be standing when we get back, now let's go!" I growled before grabbing the neck of his tattered dark brown, almost black, undershirt and dragged him far enough away from the others to give us some privacy. Once I found a cave, along the cliff's wall, I pushed him inside it. He stumbled, ever-so-slightly, and raised his eyebrows, a look of surprise capturing his expression. "Don't get the wrong idea Pan."

"Too late for that, love." Pan purred as he pulled my body close to his. _**Why the FUCK does everything have to revolve around sex with this guy?!**_ I pushed against his chest, to get him away from me, but that was not proving to be successful. I stopped pushing against him and grabbed hold of his collar, making sure eye-contact would be made, regardless of how dark it was in the cave.

"Something happened when Felix came to get me." The clear night sky began to cloud over as Pan's storm began to approach. I rolled my eyes at his temper tantrum. "Cool your jets, fucktard. Nothing like that." **_Though we did kiss._** "On our way, my heart began to hurt, almost as bad as when you squeezed it." The skies cleared.

"And you think I had something to do with it?" I could sense the minor change in demeanor, from anger to annoyance.

"Considering you're always ripping it from my fucking chest, yeah, yeah I do!" I debated passionately.

"Reiha, Reiha, Reiha." Pan said clicking his tongue. "I may know a lot, but I couldn't possibly know anything about your body." He leaned close to me. "Even if I had the chance to explore it." He whispered huskily.

"Keep dreaming, Pan." I spat, simply rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I will. You'll give in eventually, of this I'm certain." He mentioned with a seductive tone. "Now let's dine and afterwards I have a surprise for you." Now I'm worried. And just like that his demeanor changed again. **_Is this guy fucking bipolar?!_** Once we returned, we all gathered at the table for dinner. I made sure to examine the food before I ate it. "It won't kill you, Reiha." Pan teased.

"How do I know that?" I hissed, sending a glare his way.

"Why would I kill my woman?" I felt my left eye twitch in frustration once those words left his lips.

"Not. Your. Woman." I lectured with a growl. "Nor will I ever be."

"Never say never, love." Pan educated as he lifted a goblet to his mouth with a smirk playing on his lips. _**Says the guy that says he 'never fails.' Talk about being a fucking hypocrite.**_ I thought bitterly.

"I didn't say 'never,' you fucking dolt." I informed with a roll of my eyes. "I said: 'nor will I EVER be.'"

"Same thing." He mentioned before taking a sip. **_Moron._**

"Whatever." I scowled before sniffing the drink. **_Wine._** "Trying to get me drunk and vulnerable, are we?" I wondered with another roll of my eyes. "That's low. Then again, look at who I'm talking to." That caused Pan's playful attitude to shift as he sent a glare my way. "Besides, it won't work." I acknowledged with a smirk.

"I wouldn't do such a thing, Reiha." I had to roll my eyes, once more, at that statement. **_Uh huh, sure you wouldn't._** "Besides, what is one glass of wine? Unless," Pan's arrogance had returned. It was so potent I could smell it. "You can't handle your wine."

"I could hold it better than any guy, that's for sure." **_Maybe if he get's drunk enough, he'll pass out and leave me the fuck alone._** "Maybe it's YOU who can't hold their liquor." And yes, I was challenging him.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" His trademarked smirk took hold of his lips as his right eyebrow arched. **_I don't get how eyebrows can be sexy..._** I thought randomly, reflecting on Pan's fangirls who claimed his eyebrows were "sexy." I shook my head, ridding myself of the thought that anything about Peter Pan could be sexy.

"Yes, yes it is." **_Besides being half vampire, it takes A LOT to get me drunk._** Only true vampires are incapable of getting get drunk - lacking blood flow, being dead and all.

"You know how I enjoy a challenge, but I will have to decline, love. There is nothing else you could give me." He folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "Or do you forget that I get what I want when I want it?" I felt my anger begin to surface.

"No, I remember." I answered with a shudder.

"Now," He lifted his head and clapped his hands together. "Time for the fun to begin." **_Yeah, fun for the Lost Boys._** I scowled. Everyone stood from the table and made their way to the bonfire, including me. Pan whipped out his pipes and began to blow into them. I stood and walked towards the ocean's edge. My thoughts wandered aimlessly from the people back home to the people of Storybrooke. I even wondered what else may be in store for me here in Neverland. **_I may not be allowed to voice my desire to leave, but nothing was said about thinking about it._** I bit my bottom lip. **_What's sad is thatI can't even communicate with the people I love anymore. Not by phone, _**I recalled what had happened with Tamara and Greg's walkie-talkie.** _Or in my dreams._** Remembering this caused my heart to ache. _**I have no one...**_ Tears threatened to gather but I bit them back. "Reiha." Pan's voice drew me back to reality. Though Pan called for my attention, I didn't want to turn and face him.

"What?" I asked calmly, regardless of my roller-coaster ride of emotions within me.

"Now that the boys are distracted, I can leave without it ruining their fun." I rolled my eyes at this.

"And I should care because?" I wondered hugging my arms. "If you're going to leave - " Pan's arms slithered around my waist.

"No love, WE are leaving." I turned in his grasp and sent him a curious gaze, hiding the hope that was building inside me. "We aren't leaving Neverland, Reiha." And just like that, my hope was crushed. "We are, however, taking a little trip." I gawked at him. **_But he just said -_** Before anything else could be said - or thought - I didn't feel my feet on the ground. Even though this isn't my first flight with Pan, I still clung to him for security. I heard him smirk. Pan must think I'm afraid he'll drop me. _**Idiot.**_ I thought with a shake of my head. Once I felt safe enough, and felt us come to a stop, I turned my head to examine our surroundings. We were in the clouds high above Neverland's island surface. I had to hand it to Pan, the view was pretty spectacular. "What do you think of the view?" Pan cooed as he held me tighter.

"It's actually pretty amazing." I confessed. I figured I would toy with Pan a little, just for all the trouble he's caused me. "Who knew Peter Pan could appreciate true beauty?" I mocked with a smirk.

"You thought otherwise?" I sent him an insinuating stare. **_What do you think?_** He chuckled at my reaction. "Oh, Reiha, you should stop underestimating me." Next thing I knew, we began to decline back towards the ground. However, we didn't land on the beach. Instead we landed on the other side of the island. The other side of Never Peak Mountain. As soon as my feet touched the ground I stepped away from him. Once more I examined the area. We were in a clearing surrounded by lush trees and green grass. I turned around and gawked at the spring before me. There were all types of mysterious flowers lining it, with the exception of the natural earthy steps leading into it. Once more I felt Pan's arms lace around me. "Let's go for a swim." I turned to face him and nodded. **_Whatever he wants, when he wants it._** I heaved a heavy sigh. _**I should be thankful that his**_**_ first request wasn't anything depraved or perverted._** My eyes widened, and I felt a deep blush creep across my face, when Pan ran his hand along my body.

"W... What the fuck are you doing?!" I hollered. When I pushed myself out of his arms, I found myself in the bathing suit I had made. "Oh." For the first time, I regretted jumping the gun. **_Well, I'm a dumb ass._** As if Pan read my mind, he began to laugh at me. Mocking me. I narrowed my eyes and approached him with my fists clenched. "If it weren't for all your bullshit hormones, I wouldn't be so fucking on-edge!" I lectured smacking him upside the head. Of course Pan wasn't too pleased with the swat. Though instead of reacting the usual Pan way, he simply let loose a deep breath and offered me his hand. I blinked several times and decided to just go with it, so I placed my hand in his. He lead us to the spring, slowly making our way down the natural steps. As soon as we were in the water, I retrieved my hand and sat parallel from him. I leaned my head back and allowed the spring ease my nerves. Unfortunately, I relaxed a little too well considering I began to have a strange reaction in the spring. My head felt light and my flesh became hypersensitive, which caused me to be sensitive to the most delicate of touch. I tried, desperately, to suppress the sexualized moan that hung in the bottom of my throat after the water shifted. Almost as though my body sought revenge for biting back that moan, my head began to throb. **_W... What the FUCK is wrong with me?!_** I threw my head forward and clutched it tightly. The pain was pretty intense, though it wasn't the worst I've faced. A whimper left my lips as I just wanted it to go away. **_W... Why is this happening?_** The water shifted once more, though this time there was a reason. I felt my body being pulled forward as Pan held me against his body. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, which didn't help my situation any. As soon as my body was pressed against his, and our eyes met, I felt my stomach knot and heat gather between my legs. **_This can't be... My body wants his._** My face flushed at the thought. I shook my head, trying to calm my hormones only for the throbbing pain to return. Pan's hand lifted my chin and caused our eyes to lock once more. His eyes were glazed over with a lusting desire. According to my reflection, so did mine.

"Reiha..." Before he could say anything further, his lips caught mine in a kiss. Almost in a trance, I returned it. I gasped once I felt his hardened member press against my nether region. He took advantage of my breath to slither his tongue into my mouth. As his tongue danced with mine and his hands rubbed along my sides, I moaned into the kiss. That seemed to arouse him further. He withdrew from the kiss and brought his mouth to my neck, sucking and nipping at the nape of it. **_Oh god..._** As much as I was enjoying this, more than I'd EVER like to admit to, something about this wasn't right. It felt almost surreal. I'd never let Pan to do this. I'd fight back. **_It seems that the pain only occurs when I fight this... Am I really OK with acting on my lust just so I don't have to deal with the painful outcome?_** It would seem that my sensible way of thinking, the person I am and the things I would do normally, were being clouded by my sexual desire. I ran my hands along his bare chest. This earned a groan from him and caused his trouser snake to twitch against my delicate female spot, which caused me to moan once more. He pushed me back towards the edge of the spring. His eyes wandered my form, taking in every inch.

"Pan..." I muttered almost breathlessly. He lifted his gaze and arched a brow. "W... We can't - " Before I could finish the statement with 'do this,' he attacked my lips again. He pulled away from the kiss once more so he could grab my bikini straps and slide them down, loosening the supportive cups of my bikini top. He began to leave a trail of kisses from my jaw, down my neck, along my shoulder, and back to my lips. As soon as his hands swept over my breasts, I could feel my nipples harden. His hands began to fondle my breasts and a whimper left my lips as soon as his thumbs ran over the hardened nubs. He pulled away and went to suck at my neck once more. My hands fumbled as they went to rest on his chest. They were hostile to travel downward. Pan's hands left my breasts and grabbed onto mine, leading them to the place where they wanted to be. My face flushed as soon as contact was made. My hands trembled nervously as they struggled to grab hold his girth.

"Reiha..." Pan moaned into my neck after my hands had grabbed on to his member. He began to nip at my neck and his hands went to remove my top, which he succeeded in. His lips traveled from my neck and down towards my exposed breasts. His hand started fondling my breasts once more, playing with the nipples, as he left hickeys across the top of both breasts. He slowly carried his lips downward. I leaned my head back as a moan left my lips once more. As soon as his kisses traveled even lower, I had to stop this. My hands moved from his lower region up to his upper chest, pushing on it.

"This isn't right..." I whispered. "I can't give in. I won't." I shook my head in debate. The throbbing pain returned once more but I didn't care, my heart didn't want this. A breathy moan left my lips when Pan he pressed two of his fingers against my womanhood. "Please..." I clenched my fists. "Please don't make me do this." Because of my sensitivity, I couldn't stop myself from whimpering as the words left my lips. As much as I hoped he would respect my request, **_Pan has no moral compass._** As expected, Pan didn't comply. Instead he began to rub his fingers against it, my more-than-likely bodily-fluid, and water, drenched bikini bottoms. My fists clenched even tighter, to the point of my knuckles whitening. "Please, Peter, don't make me do this." A menacing growl left Pan's lips as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"What I want, when I want it." He mentioned. "And I want _it_." He brought his head to just enough to leave a mark and push me to my arousal limit. I caved. I forced him back and switched positions. He seemed surprised by my sudden action, but that immediately changed as his arrogance returned. "What will you do now, love?" He asked seductively as a smirk claimed his lips. **_What you want,_** I returned his smirk as I pressed my body against his. **_But I think I'll play with you a little first._** I began to kiss his jawline only to move them along the left side of his neck. I brought my hands down to his hips and rubbed circles on each side. My fingers danced from his sides and along his lower abdomen. Slowly yet carefully, they played with the hem of his trousers. My hands slid under the trim. Once I had it in my hands, Pan's excited cock twitched in response to my touch. My fingers gently trailed along the shaft. "Stop teasing, Reiha." Pan groaned huskily in protest. I ceased my kisses and locked eyes with him.

"No," I weaved my head around his. "It's payback time." I whispered lustfully before nipping at his earlobe. I continued to stroke my fingertips along his shaft, causing it to twitch more and more. An almost animalistic growl left his lips as he grabbed onto my hands, pulling them from his shorts. The next thing I knew, we were in his cabin. On his bed. Under the blankets. He began to attack my lips fiercely as his hands went from mine, traveled along my arms, and down my sides, resting at my hips. He pulled from the kiss and looked over my almost naked body.

"God, you're beautiful." He seethed lustfully. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up."

"No, re - " I laced my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me, trapping him in a kiss. His hands traced the rim of my bikini bottoms. My face became flushed once more. My hands ran along his arms, down his sides, and rested on his trousers. **_I can't believe this is going to happen... Even after I promised that Pan would NOT be my first..._**

()

"I promise to be gentle, to make your first time one you won't soon forget." That's it. I lost it. I clenched my fists and allowed the icy magic to frost the roots, encouraging them to retreat. I summoned a plasma ball and sent him flying to the other side of the Lost Boy camp.

"My first time WILL be special," I growled angrily. "Because it will be with someone I love. Not you."

()

I clenched my eyes shut. **_I should just get this over with._** I opened my eyes and locked gazes with him. "Please just..." I pleaded and averted my eyes. "Be gentle." Pan gently nudged his nose against the left side of my head.

"I promised I would and I don't break my promises." Was all he said before he pulled down my bikini bottoms. I struggled to breathe as I pulled down his bottoms. Pan dragged his left hand up and gently grabbed onto my jaw. The lusting desire still reflected in his gaze but something else shined through. Something truly surprising: need. That is the first time something inside Peter Pan actually caused me to think that there may actually be a chance for him to save his corrupted soul. "Are you ready?" I felt the blush hit my face when he asked it. The way he said it, it reflected consideration. Compassion. My eyes locked with his and I nodded.

"More than I'll ever be, I guess..." My voice trailed. **_If you had told me a couple weeks ago that I would be giving Peter Pan, from Once Upon a Time, my virginity, I'd call the asylum and let them know one of their patients were missing._** I bit my bottom lip. **_But... Here I am._** Pan's lips caught mine as he aligned himself and entered me. I felt my back arch due to the pain. My fists clenched the bottom sheet causing my nails to leave crescent shaped markings on the liner. Fuck did it hurt. Still doesn't compare to the worst pain I've felt, but pretty fucking close. The right hand, that had aligned himself, rested on my lower abdomen on the left side, rubbing it gently, while he slowly pushed all the way in. His kisses became more quick, yet passionate, as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Bit by bit, the pain eased and pleasure had overcome me once more. I met his thrusts and returned his kisses. Once he knew that all my pain had gone, he ran his hands up and down my torso. His lips left mine and began to once more suck and nibble at my neck. My hands went to his back, pulling him closer against me. With the combination of each of our united thrusts, and his attention to my neck, my moans became frequent. My fingertips traced his shoulder but I made sure not to leave any scratch marks considering I have long fingernails. My stomach knotted and my insides began to feel hot. I knew I wasn't far from reaching my climax. Next thing I knew, Pan had switched positions. I was now on top. I felt my face become heated once more. **_He doesn't expect me to..._** I shook my head in debate. **_I mean... I know what to do, but I'm new to this... I... I can't._** The throbbing in my lower regions as well as my newly awakened sex drive refused to let me end it here, especially before my finish. I drew a heavy breath. **_Fine._** I locked lips with Pan and began to slowly move my hips, causing us both to moan into the kiss. Pan gently bit, and pulled, at my bottom lip. I'm guessing it was a reaction caused by my internal walls tightening around his shaft. Once more the pace picked up and we were both lost in ecstasy. His thrusts picked up. **_Is he close to his climax, too?_** I shook the thought away. Our breaths quickened in unison. Our lips locked with true intensity. I felt my muscles cramp up. With one final thrust, and a moan of each other's names, our climaxes made their appearances. My walls clenched as his member twitched as we released our fluids. I laid my head upon his chest. I listened to his quickened heart beat and heavy breaths.

"That... Was..." Pan's arms laced around my back. "Incredible." I blushed and hit his chest.

"S... Shut up..." I debated almost breathlessly.

"No." Pan refused before grabbing hold of my chin, causing our eyes to lock. "I mean it." I simply rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever." I pulled my head from his hold and placed it against his chest once more.

"Reiha, I know I won the game, and get what I want when I want it, but..." His voice trailed. "I wouldn't want to force you, either." I pushed off of him, looking at him with widened eyes. **_I... Is he saying that we won't do it unless it's consensual?_** "Don't read too into it," Pan's smugness returned. "I'll still get it, but I'll make you want it too. Not that you'll have much of a say in it." I became irritated at that statement, though also extremely curious. "We did take a plunge in the Siren's Spring, after all. As legend has it: 'whosoever enters the Siren's Spring, shall seek out an eternity of ecstasy with the first one their eyes should meet.'" I felt my blood run cold. **_Wait... So Neverland has a Ecstasy-laced hot spring? The hot spring that we just came from?_** I began to hyperventilate. "All I have to do is get you aroused." With that uttered statement, my anxiety vanished and transformed into rage. **_Of course he didn't do this out of love or passion... He's incapable of it._**

"I knew it..." I clenched my fists. Pan propped himself on his elbows.

"Knew what, love?"

"That you're incapable of change!" I growled angrily. I felt my vampiric blood take over. "All you wanted me for was to tend to your sexual needs! You don't give a shit about me or my heart! You just wanted a good fuck!" I pushed my hands against his chest and pushing myself away from him. "Well guess what? You can have my body, but you will never have my heart! I won't let you!" I climbed out of the bed, summoned some clothes, and stormed out of the cabin, leaving him laying there looking like a fucking moron. As soon as I was out the door, I felt something inside of me shatter. Like I was no longer who I was. I felt lost. **_That part of me was the last thing I had left... So w... Who am I?_**


End file.
